Reincarnation Part Three
by Cassernzero
Summary: Noah Gilbert, 17 Year Old Witch-Vampire. He moved to New Orleans with the Mikaelsons for a new start, only to found more drama. A supernatural war between the witches and vampires while the wolves slipped in and took the city from under everyone's noses. And Noah can't shake the feeling that something worst is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 1

Cassern

* * *

Theo's POV

It's been two months since we had to fake my Little Sister's death and the wolves have taken over the Quarter. Uncle Elijah and Father are biding their time before they enact a plan to take New Orleans back from the wolves. As for Uncle Henrik, he went back to school, it surprised me at first but after everything that's happened I guess he needed some normalcy. I don't blame him, I mean, he's happier than he usually is, which is good.

I'm at the Olmstead Foundry with Uncle Elijah taking a tour of the building to prevent the wolves from buying it and turning it into a casino "Authentic cast-iron columns… look at that, the original Bloomery Forge, fueled by a charcoal furnace." Elijah said, he notices a fire sprinkler system up in the ceiling "The modern element blends quite nicely indeed. We have a vested interest in seeing this building protected." Elijah said "This place is a dump! The Guerrera Family would be doing this city a favor." Wolf Lackey said.

I notice a gold moonlight ring on the Lackey's finger, one of twelve rings that takes away my Father's strength every full moon and we've found the last of them "Well, unfortunately, under the preservation act of 1966, we cannot allow the Guerreras to demolish one of the city's originals Foundries… even if it's something as distinguished as a casino." Elijah said.

Uncle Elijah politely gestures for them to leave "So, thank you, gentlemen. Do give my best to Francesca." Elijah said then they leave. I look at Uncle Elijah "You saw, right?" I ask "Yes, the last of the twelve rings." Elijah answers "So, then it's time?" I ask "Yes." Elijah answers, I smirk "Wonderful, let's go tell Father." I say then we leave the foundry.

We get to the compound and we go to the study to find Father shouting in frustration, throwing a canvas across the room. Elijah picks it up and examines it "I suppose we can call this your 'white period'." Elijah said "I'm missing a crucial color in my palette—that of my enemies' blood." Klaus said "Well, I recommend a venetian red, with a dash of rust…" Elijah said jokingly "It's been months! I've had to adhere to our plan: sit and do nothing, sell our grief. And now, my child is safely away, and another full moon is upon us—another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength!" Father exclaims in frustration.

Elijah and I give him a sympathetic look, Father calms down slightly but he's still clearly upset "The inertia is killing me. I need to act. I- I- I need—I need to spill blood." Klaus said "Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that we've located the last the twelve rings forged with your blood." Elijah said, Father perks up slightly "Then, it's time!" He said excitingly "And none to soon. I'm concerned about Hayley." Elijah said. Hayley, I haven't spoken to her since we had to send away my Little Sister; I've been so busy planning with Father and Uncle Elijah. Trying to keep my mind off of everything that's happened, I miss my Sister dearly but I couldn't possibly know how Hayley feels, I can only imagine.

Father and I go to Marcel's loft, we overhear a conversation between Josh and Marcel "I'm not looking for tough guys, Josh. I'm looking for warriors." Marcel said "What's the difference?" Josh asks, we make our appearance known "A warrior fights for what they believe in. A warrior fights for family." Klaus said smiling and Marcel smiles back. Marcel, Father, and I are discussing a plan on how to take back New Orleans from the wolves "The wolves have numbers. Back in 1925, the Guerrera pack was maybe a hundred. We went guerilla warfare on their asses and wiped them out." Marcel said, "But, we're not just talking about Guerreras now. They've had wolves coming in from packs all over." Marcel said.

I can tell what Father is going to plan with Marcel, besides I don't think Marcel has the white oak stake; what good would that do him, if Father died then so would he. I take out my phone and walk outside, I call Uncle Henrik "Hello, Uncle." I say "Theo, hey." I hear him say "How was your day?" I ask him "It was good." Noah answers, I smile a little "Good, are you home?" I ask "Yeah, why?" He asks back "Do you plan on going out tonight?" I ask "No… wait, are you guys going to do it tonight?" Noah questions, I sigh "Yes and I strongly recommend that stay in tonight." I say "Okay, was that all?" Noah asks "Yeah, bye Uncle." I say "Bye." He said back then I hang up. I turn around and see Father and Marcel "How's Henrik?" Father asks "He's good." I answer, Father smiles a little "So, are we ready yet?" I ask, Father smirks "Almost." He answers.

I'm back at the Compound in the study with Father. The plan is underway and the moon is at its apex. I watch as my Father loses his strength, it pains me to see him this way, then he gasps in relief; the plan is working, good, Father is regaining his strength back. I sense wolves approaching the Compound, Hayley is downstairs ready to fight and I'm with Father to back him up.

Father smirks as he regains more strength and starts to grab some supplies, I guess, Father has found some inspiration in his returning strength. Two wolves made there way into Father's study, I vamp-speed towards one of the wolves and plunge my fist into his chest and rip his heart out. The other wolf gets two paintbrushes impaled in his throat then Father drags them towards his canvas and starts to paint with there blood. Hmm, I guess, Father meant what he said.

After the plan was successful, Uncle Elijah joins us in the study as I watch Father paint "I'm still not at full strength. Which of the rings are unaccounted for?" Klaus asks "Only one. I must say, the Brothers fought valiantly before Ms. Guerrera escaped." Elijah said. Father turns around gives him an incredulous look "You let her get away?!" Klaus asks shocked "… not exactly." Elijah answers, I smirks, I hope Hayley rips Ms. Guerrera to shreds.

I get home, I walk up to the front porch steps when I see the front door wide open. I rush inside, I look around, nothing is out of place… wait, where is Henrik? "Uncle!" I shout, nothing, no answer. I check his room and he's not in there, I start to panic a little. Okay, who could've taken him, it couldn't be the wolves we just took back the city from them, the witches… no, they barely have any power as it is; which is a shame, and the vampires know better. I sigh, I can't tell Father or Elijah they'll just tear the city apart when they just got it back, no, I have to find him myself.

I start to gather objects that belong to Henrik and a map then I perform a locator spell " _Phasmatos tribum, nas ex versa, sequitas sanguinem_." I chant, I keep chanting until it shows me a location. So, Uncle is still in New Orleans, good, I look up and notice that it's light out. I must've been chanting all night, my phone rings, it's Elijah, I answer it "Yes, Uncle." I say a little irritated, Elijah wants me to meet him at Marcel's loft but I don't have time for this. I sigh and make my way there.

I see Elijah watching Marcel from afar giving a speech to his new vampire community "Uncle, why am I here?" I ask impatiently "Got somewhere else to be? Are you not interested in your 'Little Brother's' new community." Elijah said. I glance at Elijah, I don't like the way he said that "Of course, I'm interested. Marcellus is a natural born leader, though I wonder where he got it from, I know it wasn't from Father and I definitely know it wasn't you." I say… did I just insult Uncle Elijah?

Elijah turns to face me and glares at me, I glare back. Marcel notices us and approaches us, he doesn't look to pleased to sees us "Elijah. Theo. Didn't expect to see you guys on this side of the river." Marcel said "Of course, I would be here. I wanted to extend my services to you as a witch, seeing as you have new community. I'd be happy to create some daylight rings for them." I offer with a smile. Marcel stares at me for a moment as if he can tell something is wrong then he smiles "Uh… thanks, Theo." Marcel said, I nod "Well, I have to go." I tell them "You just got here, Nephew." Elijah said "I have an urgent errand to run, bye." I said then I walk away. I hear a conversation between Marcel and Elijah as I walk away "Something seems off with him, more than usual." Marcel said "Yes, I think your right…" Elijah said.

I go to the location that my spell showed me, it took me to a neighborhood and there's houses everywhere, I sense around for Henrik. I stop in front of a certain house because I smell blood from it. I approach the house and open the door then I slowly step in; seems I don't need an invitation, whoever lived here is dead. I look around and see Uncle on his knee with blood on his face and he's in shock, I also see a dead body next to him. I see someone else that I've never before, he had short dark hair and a slender build, and he's a witch.

So, it was the witches, well, he better be a rogue witch because if he's part of a coven then that coven will be forfeit. No one messes with Uncle Henrik, I glare at this witch as I make my appearance known. When the witch sees me, he smiles fearlessly "Theo…" I hear Henrik mumble, I glance at Uncle Henrik then I look back at the witch "Who are you?" I ask in barely contained anger, the witch chuckles "Sorry, I'm Kinkade Lenoir but my friends call me Kade, nice to meet you." He said smiling, is he amused by all this? My face starts to vamp-out as I become furious, I'm going to tear this witch limb from limb.


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 2

Cassern

* * *

Noah's POV

It's been a couple of months since the witches tried to sacrifice my Little Niece other than that, everything been pretty normal. I went back to school, I only have a few months of it left before I graduate. Davina and I have been hanging out lately but we're just friends. I'm walking with her to a vinyl shop, for some reason she wants to buy Icelandic folk music, she says it's for a friend… I wonder who her friend is that likes Icelandic folk music? "Hey, Noah." Davina said, "Yeah." I say "Um… who are you sired to?" She asks, that's a weird question "Uh… I'm sired to Theo." I answer "And who is Theo sired to?" She asks.

I think for a moment, remembering what Theo told me "He isn't sired to anyone, he's his own sire." I answer "He's not sired to Klaus and your sired to Theo, which means you guys aren't sired to any of the Originals." Davina states, I nod. I stop walking and turn to her "Why do you want to know this?" I ask "Curiosity." She answers, I narrow my eyes then smile slightly "Okay." I say deciding to believe her, I don't know what she's hiding but it can't worse than the secrets I keep.

We enter the vinyl shop, I look around while Davina talks to the shop owner, I sense another witch in here other than Davina. I see a young man, he's browsing through a crate of records. Davina finished talking to the shop owner and is ready to leave, we're about to leave when Davina nearly runs into the male witch, they smile each other.

We start to leave again but someone else enters the shop before we could leave, it's a wolf, I think his name is Oliver. He glares at me then look at Davina and smiles "Hey there, cutie." He said to Davina, I roll my eyes "Don't call me that." Davina said unimpressed. Oliver ignores her comment and snatches her record from her hands to examines it "So, I heard you ditched your coven. That's too bad. That Harvest Girl, Cassie? She has been super helpful to all us wolves." Oliver said "She's making you moonlight rings, Oliver. I wouldn't call that helpful, I'd call that an alliance." Davina said "Well, you can call it whatever you want. As long we don't have to turn on the full moon anymore." He said, he leans closer to her "Look, I'd take off if I were you. Things are about to get a little ugly in here." Oliver whispers to Davina.

Oliver tells the patrons of the shop to leave, the shop owner is confused by this "Hey what are you doing?" He asks "It's Joe Dalton, right? You see, I've been studying up on this store. It's been a staple for the Quarter for ninety years… it was run by you, your daddy, and then his daddy before him?" Oliver asks. Joe looks anxious "That's right." He said "Yeah, you see, the thing is, Joe, there just ain't many photos of anyone in your family…" Oliver said, he pulls out an old photo "… But you." Oliver said as he shows Joe the photo. It was Joe on the photo, holy crap! Joe's a vampire how did I miss that? I must be losing my touch "Oliver, no!" Davina shouts.

Joe tries to escape but is blocked by two werewolves they try to bite Joe "Stop! Stop it! Stop it!" Davina shouts then she does a pain affliction spell on the wolves which helps Joe escape. Oliver glares at us, I raise my hand up " _Somnum_." I chant and the wolves collapse on the floor. Davina looks at me stunned "What? There just sleep. Come on, let's go before they wake up." I say, we leave the shop. I say my goodbyes to Davina and go home as I walk I have a feeling that I'm being watched. I shrug it off because I'm close to my house, I go inside and lock the door, and peek out the window, nothing. I guess, I'm being paranoid.

Later, I get a phone call from Theo, he wants me to stay inside because their plan to take back the city from the wolves is happening tonight. I tell him that I will, besides I had nothing better to do. The night drags on as I continue to work on my homework for school, I hear a knock at the front door. I get up and look through the peephole and no one is there, I've seen enough horror movies to know if I open the door, I'll probably get axed or kidnapped. I mean, I'm a vampire and I'm almost unkillable but I'm not going to take that chance.

I turn around to go back to my homework when the front door swings open violently, I turn back around startled. I see a figure standing in the doorway, he slowly steps in "Hello, Little Vampire." The Figure said as he continues his slow walk towards me and I back away slowly, shocked at the nickname I haven't heard in months. I work up some courage and vamp-out, I go to charge at him but he gives me a powerful aneurysm that brings me to my knees "Not yet, Little Vampire. We'll have some fun soon." He said then everything goes black.

I wake up in a bed with neck pain, so that's what it's like to have your neck broken. I groan and get up from the bed, I look around; who's place is this? The bedroom door opens and reveals the Witch from last night then it all came back… he kidnapped me. I take a defensive stance "Oh come on, don't be that way. I just want to talk." He said smirking as he leans against the door frame. Talk, he wants to talk? I vamp-speed towards him ready to attack him but I'm stopped by an invisible wall, a barrier spell. He chuckles "Sorry, I know vampires have heightened emotions and I had a feeling you would do something reckless. I guess I expected better." He said smirking.

Okay, he's starting to piss me off "I never got your name." I say as I think of way to escape "Oh, how could I forget. Kinkade Lenoir but my friends call me Kade." He said, I scoff "Well, Kinkade… I'm gonna get out of here and when I do, I'm going to kick your teeth down your throat." I threaten, Kinkade frowns then I start to siphon the barrier. Kinkade backs away slowly smirking and disappears into the living room of the house, I finish siphoning away the barrier then Kinkade reappears with a knife and a frightened woman.

He has her by the back of her neck "What are you doing?" I ask nervously, Kinkade looks around obliviously as he twirls the knife around in his hand "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see a vampire in his element." He said then he slits the woman's throat and throws her at me "No!" I shout as I catch her. The woman's blood gets on my face, I feel my face start to vamp-out, oh god, I haven't had any blood since last night "Well, come on. I know you haven't fed since last night." Kinkade teases. I shake my head no, I go to bite my wrist to heal her with my blood but I hear a sigh then I'm hit with an aneurysm "I'm sorry, but you're going to feed." Kinkade said.

He grabs me by the back of my neck and pushes my face into her bleeding neck, I don't know what came over me but next thing I know, my fangs are out and puncturing her neck, I drain all the blood from her body. It was… euphoric then reality sets in, I just killed someone, I look at the blood on my hands. Kinkade chuckles "Did you like it?" He asks amused, I don't answer because I did and I hate that I liked it; I become numb.

We hear footsteps, someone appears, it's Theo, I look up at him "Theo…" I mumble numbly, Theo glances at me then looks back at Kinkade in cold fury "Who are you?" Theo ask deadly calm, Kinkade chuckles "Sorry, I'm Kinkade Lenoir but my friends call me Kade, nice to meet you." He said smiling like some kind of psycho. Theo becomes furious and vamp-speeds towards Kinkade pushing him against the wall with Theo's hand around Kinkade's throat "Oh, Feisty." Kinkade chokes out "What did you do to my Uncle?!" Theo shouts.

Kinkade laughs, this makes Theo even more furious, he starts to punch Kinkade in the face a few times "Oh, oh… okay… I'll tell you, but I'm sure you can figure it out. I mean, look around you." Kinkade said amused by all this. Theo goes to hit him again but give Theo a powerful aneurysm then magically throws Theo out of the room. I push down what I'm feeling right now and vamp-speed towards Kinkade and punch him in the stomach then I uppercut him, knocking him out.

Theo gets back up and rushes towards Kinkade ready to finish him off but I stop him "Theo! Stop! Enough… no more killing… please." I plead, looking Theo in the eyes. He calms down a bit when he sees my expression "Okay…" He said then we leave the house, as we leave I glance back at Kinkade's unconscious form and I shallow a lump in my throat.

We get home and there's a tense silence before either of us speak "Are you… alright, Uncle?" Theo asks "No…" I answer numbly "I… killed someone. I don't think I'll ever be… alright." I say. Theo sighs "You need to wash the blood off of you and leave the clothes your wearing, I'll get rid of them." Theo said, I nod and go upstairs to the bathroom. I start the shower and take off my clothes, I get in the shower and let the water run down my body. I look down at the bathtub floor, the water has shades of red mixed in with it. I place my hand over my mouth as tears start to spill from my eyes, I sob quietly. I killed someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 3

Cassern

* * *

Edited 7/14/18

* * *

Noah's POV

After I finish my shower I put on some new clothes, I go to my room and curl up in my bed "Uncle, I'm sorry but I have an urgent errand to run with Father. I'll be back as soon as I can and help you." Theo said by the doorframe of my bedroom. I don't answer "Uncle…" Theo said, I wave my hand at him in go away motion, Theo sighs and I hear his footstep as he leaves. A few hours pass and now it's night time and I decide to get up out of bed. I trudge downstairs into the kitchen and grab a bag of blood from the refrigerator, I drink it… oh god… it doesn't taste the same but I still drink it.

I decide to go outside and walk the streets of New Orleans as I walk past people, I can't help but notice people's necks, wondering what their blood tastes like… god, I need to go somewhere. I decided to go to Rousseau's, I compel myself a drink and find a seat in a booth. Drinking slowly, I didn't notice someone sitting next to me I glance at who's next to me ready to tell them to leave. When I see who it is, I'm stunned then angry, it was Kinkade; he's a little beat up but still grinning like an idiot "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask deadly calm "Why wouldn't I be?" He said grinning.

I sigh in annoyance and turn away from him "I thought you would be gone after the beating Theo and I gave you." I say, Kinkade chuckles "Yeah, that Tribrid packs a wallop but I didn't expect to get knocked out by you." He said amused "Well, Theo was probably holding back trying to find out who you are, other than that, he probably would've ripped your heart out and you'd be dead, again." I say. Kinkade chuckles, speaking of "How are you alive?" I ask curious "Well, when I siphoned you in your dream, I circumvented a spell that your Little Witch friend did, a few months back." Kinkade explains.

I think for a moment, what spell? And who is he talking about? "Oh, there she is right now." Kinkade said looking in a certain direction. I look where he's looking and see a table, Davina and that Male Witch are sitting at that table "She resurrected someone, in case you were wondering." Kinkade said, I looked at him stunned then I look back at the table. Who did Davina resurrect? Kinkade smiles and looks around amused "Looks like there's a private party happening." He said, I see people leaving, what's happening now?

I see a group of wolves surround Davina and the Male Witch "And what's your rush sweetheart? Why don't you stay and party with us?" The Wolf said "Get out of our way. Now." Davina said angrily. The Wolf doesn't move so Davina gives him an aneurysm and his group starts to surround them "Can you do that with the rest of them, or…?" Male Witch asks panicked "… Not all at once." Davina said, the wolf she hexed gets back up and pushes her across the room then the male witch tries to help but get thrown into the bar.

I get up and give the wolves near Davina aneurysms, suddenly I'm bitten by a wolf, I scream in pain then I hit the wolf off of me. The wolves start to surround and I get in a defensive stance, ready to fight them " _Jwen mwen vennez ca maintenant_." Davina chants as one of the wolves charge me but that wolf is suddenly thrown across the bar by someone I'm sure is dead, yet here he is in the flesh, it's Mikael "You filthy dogs, you dare attack my son." He said.

Mikael starts Tearing through the wolves like paper, another wolf grabs Davina pushing her to the ground and her bracelet falls off. For some reason this makes Mikael smirks "Well, now. What an interesting turn of events." He said as he advances toward Davina. I vamp-speed in front of Mikael "What do you think you're doing?" I say glaring at him "Move, boy." Mikael said.

He tries to push me aside but I don't let him, I grab his arm and pull him back then I punch in the face which makes him angry. His face vamps-out then I vamp-out my face, we start to grapple each other then he headbutts me. I fall back a bit, he goes to punch me but I catch it and elbow him in the nose, he groans in pain "Who taught you how to fight?" Mikael asks, he looks impressed and furious at the same time.

I don't answer and get in a defensive stance, ready to continue this fight but Mikael is suddenly thrown into a wall by Elijah "Henrik?" He said confused as to why I'm here then he turns to the person he threw to the wall "Father?" He said realizing who he threw against the wall "Hello, Son. I'd hoped to see your Brother first, but we have unfinished business as well." Mikael said.

Elijah attacks Mikael, I go to check on Davina and see that Marcel is already checking on her "We're getting out of here." Marcel said "No! Marcel, I need my bracelet. I can use it to control him." Davina said frantically, I look around and see the bracelet, and speed towards it, pick it up then I toss it to her. Mikael notices and tries to stop her but she already has the bracelet on "Stop! Go back, now." Davina commands then Mikael vamp-speeds away. Marcel and Elijah stare at her stunned and disappointed but I'm just angry, she stares back at them shaking her head then looks at me and sees the bite on my arm "Noah, you're arm." Davina said worried as she tries to check on my arm but I back away from her, shaking my head then I leave the bar.

I walk angrily through the Quarter; how could she revive that son of bitch?! Is she out of her mind? What possible reason could she have to revive Mikael? I sense someone walking next to me, it's Kinkade "Wow, I can't believe that Little Witch betrayed you like that." He said, I scoff, she didn't betray me, she just doesn't understand who she just resurrected. Mikael is savage beast and a piece of crap with no regard for anyone who gets in his way, including his own children.

I continue walking with Kinkade following after me "So, where did you learn to fight like that?" Kinkade asks, I don't answer then I start to feel pain in my arm and stop walking, I look down at my arm… right, I forgot I have a wolf bite. I start to siphon it but Kinkade stops me "Let me." He said then he siphons my bite away and smiles "That felt good, haven't siphoned in a few hours." He said smirking, I almost forgot he's a siphoner. He held on to my arm for a little too long so I snatch my arm away from him, he smirks and I continue walking.

We finally reach my house the front door opens suddenly and Theo is there, he sees us and his eyes flash yellow and veins appear under his eyes in anger. Theo vamp-speeds to Kinkade, grabbing him and speeding into the house. I rush into the house and Theo has Kinkade against the wall by his throat "Theo! Stop!" I shout but he ignores and is about to kill Kinkade. So, I give Theo an aneurysm which makes him let go of Kinkade, and Kinkade laughs at this.

Theo glares at me "You would defend this… bastard!" Theo said pointing to Kinkade, who's grinning like a fool "I'm not. In fact…" I say then I magically throw Kinkade out of the house, I see him fall and tumble onto the front porch "Ohh… I thought we were just getting along." Kinkade said amused, I roll my eyes and shut the door. I turn around and face Theo, who's still furious "Why didn't you let me kill him?" Theo asks deadly calm, I shrug my shoulders.

I walk past Theo and start to walk upstairs to my room "Uncle." Theo said, I stop and turn "Yes." I say "Esther is back." Theo said, I groan in frustration as I continue to walk upstairs. Why can't witches just stay dead? First Kinkade and now Esther. I get to my room and lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about blood… blood from the vein.


	4. Chapter 4

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 4

Cassern

* * *

Theo's POV

When we get home there's a tense silence "Are you… alright, Uncle?" I ask concerned "No." Uncle answers numbly "I… killed someone. I don't think I'll ever be… alright." He said. I sigh, god I've failed him so spectacularly "You need to wash the blood off of you and leave your clothes, I'll get rid of them." I tell him, he nods and goes upstairs. I hear the shower start I go upstairs and grab his bloody clothes and threw them in the fire place.

I watch as the fire burns the clothes then I hear quiet sobbing from upstairs. Uncle… I turned him into vampire and I hoped against all odds that he would never have to shed blood or kill someone. That rogue witch… I should've ripped his heart out when I had the chance. My thoughts are interrupted when my phone rings, I answer it "Yes, Father." I answer, "Son, meet me at Lafayette Cemetery. I'm going confront the young harvest girl, Cassie." He tells me over the phone then hangs up. Father's being reckless and he wants back up, I sigh.

I go upstairs to check on Uncle I peek into his bedroom "Uncle…" I say concerned, he's curled up in his bed. He waves me off, I sigh and leave. That Rogue Witch is gonna pay but first I'm gonna help my Father and make sure he doesn't get killed.

I get to the cemetery and see Father waiting for me "Father, is their anyway I can dissuade you from this plan?" I plead "No." Klaus said smirking and starts walking towards the cemetery. I sigh and follow after him "What happen to decorum? Does no one greet their guest anymore?" Klaus taunts. Wolves come out of hiding and surround us "Well, that's more like it. Although, I am rather disappointed at how many of my once-formidable brethren have been neutered by a 16 year old girl. Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rights without my permission?" Klaus asks as he looks around amongst the wolves.

I look around for the young witch, I feel her presence but I can't pinpoint where she is "Niklaus." I hear someone say, it's the harvest girl, Cassie "I've been expecting you." She said. Cassie leads us into the Lycee, Father sits at one of the tables while I stand. Cassie makes tea "I must offer condolences on the tragic loss of your child." She said. Her condolences mean nothing when it was her coven who tried to kill my baby sister "Wasn't it your coven who threaten her life?" Father said unamused.

Cassie sets a cup in front of Klaus, she offers one to me but I refuse it "Is that tea your idea of a peace offering?" Klaus asks "Chamomile has a lot of healing properties. Did you know that it is also a flowering plant?" Cassie states "I did. The plants grew near my boyhood home. But, neither the tea, nor your botanical musings explain the reason why you've taken it upon yourself to forge new moonlight rings." Klaus said, "I assumed that was obvious—an alliance between the wolves and the witches would restore the balance." Cassie said.

This girl the way she speaks… it sounds familiar and Father seems to be picking up on that as well "Well, that's a lofty goal for a teenage girl." Klaus said. He sips his tea "Chamomile. It's the same tea my Mother made. How I loathed it." Klaus said, "Would have preferred mint?" Cassie asks amused "You know, she was insane, my Mother." Klaus said. Cassie gives him a skeptical look "No, it's true. She believed we were abominations. 'A curse on this earth, stretched out over generations', is how she put it. But she was the true monster. She changed her children, stole our innocence, made us vampires, condemned us to an eternity of bloodlust, and then acted as if we were to blame." Klaus said.

Cassie looks offended for a moment but forces herself to maintain her poker face "She sounds awful. Are you building to a question, Niklaus?" She asks. Father is taken back by her attitude and she's being awfully familiar with him "You use my name, as though we are familiars. I find it insulting. Before she died, a witch revealed that your coven was under my Mother's influence. Does she speak to you now?" Klaus asks. Cassie smiles "She doesn't have to—I know exactly what she would say. She would tell you to go to your room for being so rude." Cassie chastises… like a Mother… no… wait, this makes perfect sense.

Father consecrated her to New Orleans witches, of course she would find a way to terrorize this family "Esther." I say realizing who's inhabited in this Harvest Girl's body. She looks up at me surprised then She smiles "Grandson, you are so clever, just like your Father." She said glancing at Klaus. Father loses temper and slams his hand on the table, he looks Esther in the eyes and sees that Cassie is in fact Esther, loving Mother and Grandmother.

A group of wolves surround Esther protectively "It's okay. They were just leaving." Esther said, "I will happily kill them all!" Klaus threatens, "Then, you will have murdered the members of the very pack you still hope to lead someday. Besides, there's no need for bloodshed. We can always resume discussion another day. Good night, Niklaus. Theodore. We will speak again soon." Esther said. We leave the cemetery "Did I not mention that consecrating her would haunt us." I tell my Father, he stops and glares at me "If Henrik and I were bound to ancestral magic, she would've stolen our magic or worse." I state. Klaus calms down a bit looking remorseful then continues walking.

I'm home in the living room sitting on the couch thinking about what happened at the cemetery, Esther is back and I'm sure Uncle Finn is with her; possibly in a new body as well. Henrik is near I can sense him, I get up and open the door before he arrives. I see him and that… Rogue Witch, my eyes flash yellow, and veins under them in anger. I vamp-speed towards the Rogue, grabbing him and bringing him into the house. I slam him into a wall by his throat ready to rip his heart out "Theo! Stop!" Noah shouts but I ignore him as I raise my hand to pull out this witch's heart.

Suddenly my head starts to hurt, Noah is giving me aneurysm which makes me let go of the Rogue Witch; the Rogue laughs at this. I glare at Noah "Why did you do that?! Why would you defend this… bastard!" I exclaim pointing the Rogue in question, who's grinning like a fool "I'm not. In fact…" Noah said then he magically throws the Rogue out of the house, falling and tumbling onto the front porch "Ohh… I thought we were just getting along." He said amused, Noah shuts the door. I'm still furious "Why didn't you let me kill him?" I ask deadly calm, Noah just shrugs his shoulders. He starts to walks upstairs to his room "Uncle." I say, he stops and turns to face me "Yes?" He said "Esther is back." I tell him, he groans in frustration as he continues to walk upstairs to his room.

The next day, I'm getting ready for the day when Noah comes downstairs and starts to leave out the door without saying anything "Uncle, where are you going?" I ask, "Out." He answers then leaves. I sigh, Uncle… he barely talks to me anymore but I won't give up, I'll be there when he needs me. I get a call from Father, Esther wants to have dinner at the compound. I get to the compound and see Noah walking right past me, he seemed to be deep in thought. What was he doing here? "Ah Son, there you are. Ready to have dinner with your Grandmother?" Father asks, "No, but it seems we have no other choice." I answer.

Later, everything is almost ready for dinner, Father is putting on a fancy suit "What was Henrik doing here?" I ask, that seemed to darken my Father's mood. He turns to face me with a blank look "Why didn't you that my Little Brother killed someone?" Klaus asks, I glare a bit angry. I knew, I wouldn't be to keep this from him but I didn't think Henrik would say anything "I didn't think it was necessary to tell, besides you were busy with the wolves and Esther." I tell him.

Klaus reigns in his angry and starts to laugh "You didn't think it was necessary." He said as he glares at me "Your lucky you're my Son, had you been anyone else…" He threatens not finishing his sentence and walks away but I can guess his meaning. I've seen my Father's cruelty throughout the centuries, he's never harmed but he would punish those I cared about. Which is why I stopped making friends or having people I hold dear in my heart more than my family.

Dinner is ready and we are waiting for the guest of honor "Are these outfits really necessary?" Klaus asks annoyed "Appearance is a way of showing respect, Niklaus. Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions." Elijah explains. "Well, I doubt her guard will drop just cause, I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer." Klaus said, "We need every advantage we can get, Niklaus." Elijah said as he lights candles on the dinner table, "You always did excel in diplomacy. Just know, if she tries anything, I'll tear her new body to pieces." Klaus threatens.

Someone enters and laughs, he's a witch "You two haven't changed a bit!" He said as he looks at Elijah, "Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing." He said with disdain then he turns to Klaus "And you—despite the arrogant façade, you're still the same paranoid little boy, full of hate and fear." He said. The Male Witch looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face "Forgive me, I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Elijah said walking towards him "Oh, you don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever indeed." He said.

Father scowls angrily at the witch "Uncle Finn." I say, "Yeah, it's been a long time, Finn." Klaus said angrily. Finn smirks and spreads his arms out in the typical 'Mikaelson' fashion "Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's eat!" He said. Dinner is going as expected Father, Uncles' Finn, and Elijah bicker but I'm lost in thought. The look that Finn gave me… it's like he couldn't believe I'm alive, even back in Mystic Falls he'd give me that same look. He couldn't know, Esther wouldn't… wait, how could I forget? She tells him everything.

Speaking of her, she's finally arrives "Why don't you say what you came here to say, so this wretched night can end?" Klaus asks, "It pains me that you and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you." Esther said. Klaus has an incredulous look on his face "You actually believe that, don't you? I knew you were a liar, but now I see your utterly delusional." Klaus exclaims "If you can forget the hatred that you cling to and remember all the times I've mended and healed you." Esther said.

Klaus laughs and Esther turns to Elijah "Elijah, do you recall the day challenged your Father to a duel? Did I leave your Brother to die alone? What did I say, when you came to me and asked me to help him?" She asks. Elijah sighs "That you would rather die than to see any of your children suffer." He answers. Father has a sudden realization look on his face "The necklace." Klaus said "It wasn't spelled to protect me. It made me weak." He said, "I sought to protect you from yourself! If you had killed your Father in that duel, or anyone else in the course of your life, you would have activated your curse!" Esther explains.

Klaus angrily slams his hand on the dinner table "You ruined me! You left me to suffer at the hands of a Father who valued only strength!" He exclaims. Esther has a look of guilt on her face "I kept you from becoming a beast for as long as I possibly could!" Esther explains poorly. Klaus is furious "Oh, you lied to me! To hide your own transgressions because of your own fear! My whole life, I sought the approval I was denied by the man I thought was my Father! You turned me into the weakling he hated." Klaus shouts.

Esther gulps under Father's furious glare, she looks away "Look at me! You rant and rave about the monster I have become, but you, Mother—you are the author of everything I am." Klaus exclaims. Esther starts to look flustered and gasps for breath then she faints. Elijah catches her and checks on her "She's gone." He said, so Esther's possessed another body… I wonder who it is? Elijah tries to attack Finn but he uses magic on Elijah, Klaus vamp-speeds towards Finn and grabs him by his shirt "Where is she?!" Klaus demands, Finn does a spell that seizes Father's muscles and makes him fall to the floor in pain. Finn looks at me to retaliate but I don't, I let him leave and so he does.

Father gets up "Why didn't you do anything?!" He chastises, I glare at him "I thought it unnecessary." I state. Klaus glare at me then scoffs "Besides, I would like to know where Esther is?" I ask, Elijah makes a phone call. Hayley and… Henrik are at Lenore's shop with Esther, what is he doing there? We all rush out the compound determined to rescue Hayley and Henrik.

We get to the shop and see Hayley, Henrik, and Esther in her new body "I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my Mother?" Klaus asks Hayley. Esther creates a barrier with an unknown powder to prevent Klaus from attacking her "You hide behind your spells like a coward!" Klaus insults annoyed, I hate when he disrespects magic like that. "I did not come here to wage war." Esther declares, she picks up that same powder and throws it in Elijah's direction "Everything you do is an act of war. If you touch her, so help me-." Elijah threatens, "Hayley and Henrik are free to go. I've spoken my piece, they know why I'm here. I have come to heal our family, Elijah." She said.

"Well, that's a grand sentiment, coming from you." Klaus said then he turns to Hayley and Henrik "Go. Now." He tells them. Hayley leaves but Henrik stays and crosses his arms defiantly "Uncle, please. Go home." I tell him, he sighs and begrudgingly leaves. Esther tells us why she's here, she wants to undo everything she's done to this by putting my Father and Elijah in new bodies… ridiculous. Father loves being a Hybrid, he wouldn't give up being one. Funny… I don't think that offer extended to me, doesn't matter because like Father, I enjoy being a Tribrid.

After the confrontation, I get home and Uncle drinking blood with grimace on his face "Uncle, are you all right?" I ask, "Would stop asking me that." He said annoyed "Sorry." I say. Noah sighs "What did Esther say to you?" I ask instead, he looks at me and lets out a breath "She said, she wanted to put Hayley and I in new bodies to start over. She knows I hate being a vampire." He tells me. I put my hands together "Sounds like your tempted." I state "Of course I am, but I won't take it. I saw the look in Esther's eyes, she's a bag of crazy." He said then he goes upstairs to his room. Uncle Henrik's right, Esther has clearly lost her mind but I want to know what she's really planning.


	5. Chapter 5

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 5

Cassern

* * *

AN- I changed some dialogue in the previous chapter to match this one

* * *

Noah's POV

It's morning, I wake up hungry. I sigh and get up from bed. I put on some clothes and start to leave out of the house "Uncle, where are you going?" Theo asks before I can leave "Out." I answer then I leave. I wonder the streets of New Orleans trying to get my mind off of blood but it's not working. So, I make my way to the compound and it very busy with people moving about "Ah, Little Brother, what are you doing here?" Klaus asks with a smile "I don't know. Uh, what's going on here?" I ask gesturing to all the activity. Klaus chuckles "Our Mother wants to have dinner, here." He tells me, "Hmm, well you can count me out of that train-wreck." I say.

Klaus smirks "Good, I don't want you anywhere near her. I fear she's truly lost her mind." He states. One of the caterers walks by us and I smell blood, veins appear under my eyes and I feel my fangs start to come out. I put my hand over my mouth and resist my bloodlust "Henrik, are you okay?" Klaus asks, I don't answer because I'm trying to reign in my bloodlust "Have you had any blood today?" He asks. I shake my head, Klaus pours me a glass of blood and hands it to me.

I drink it, after I finish it there's a grimace on my face. Klaus stares at me for a moment "You've killed someone haven't you?" He asks, my eyes widen then I look away confirming his answer. "What happened?" Klaus asks, "Look, it wasn't that bad. Just know that it wasn't Theo's fault." I tell him. Klaus looks angry for a moment then sighs "It's not the same, is it?" He asks, I shake my head "It's like eating cold fries or something." I say. Klaus chuckles at what I said "I know but you'll have to get use to it, if you don't want to drink from people." Klaus said, I nod "And don't starve yourself, can't have you eating the locals." He said smirking. I glare at him, very funny "Well, have fun with Esther." I say then I leave the compound.

I go to Rousseau's and sit at a booth "Hello, my Little Heretic." I hear something say, I look up and it's Kinkade and he's smirking. I glare at him "What did you just call me?" I ask getting angry. He sits next to me "My Little Heretic." Kinkade taunts invading my personal space I push him away "Don't call me that." I say agitated, "Why? It's what you are." He said. I look at him "What do you mean?" I ask a little curious "Well, I asked around and there is a term for your type of hybrid… heretic." He said with a smile.

Heretic… the way he said, it wasn't from a place of hate but from he seems genuine about me being a hybrid… a heretic "Did you know, Siphoners can become vampires with there blood but how did you become one… if you weren't a siphoner?" He asks as he gently grabs my wrist. I open my mouth to speak but for some reason I can't tell him how I became a vampire "Maybe… I can have some of your blood and we can be vampires together." Kinkade said as he ghosted his mouth against my wrist in a biting motion. I pull my wrist away from him and scoff "Why would you want to be a vampire?" I ask looking away from him "Why wouldn't I want to be an all-powerful hybrid, like yourself." He said. Huh, never thought of it like that "Whatever." I mumble blushing at his complement.

I get up and start to leave "Where are you going?" Kinkade asks as he follows me, I don't answer him and keep walking. I went to Marcel's loft "Marcel, you here?" I say. Marcel appears "Hey, Noah. What's up?" He said then glances at Kinkade and narrows his eyes at him and smiles "Who's your friend?" Marcel asks "Uh, Kinkade. Marcel. Marcel. Kinkade." I say introducing them to each other. Kinkade smirks then he looks around "Mind if I look around?" Kinkade asks "Sure." Marcel answers then Kinkade wonders off.

Marcel looks at me "Your friend seems off." He said "Well, he is. I'm pretty sure he's a sociopath." I say thinking about how we met. "So, what bring you here?" He asks. I sigh "How do you drink from someone and not kill them?" I ask, Marcel chuckles "Only thing I can tell you is time and control." He answers, I sigh disappointed "Thanks." I say, "Sorry, man. Wish I could be more helpful. Just don't eat any locals." He said. I glare at him "Very funny." I say sarcastically then leave.

I guess, he's right "Having trouble with your bloodlust?" Kinkade asks appearing out of nowhere. I don't answer him "You know, you can practice your bloodlust on me." He offers, I stop and turn to look at him. I stare at him for a moment "You really are crazy, aren't you?" I ask incredulously, Kinkade chuckles "Maybe." He said, I shake my head and continue walking.

I go back to the compound and see Hayley leaving with purpose "Hayley." I say "Hey, Noah." She greets "Where are you off to?" I ask "To rescue a witch from Esther." She answers "All right, I'm coming with." I say, Hayley gives me a look "Uh, I don't think Klaus or Elijah would like that." She said, I scoff "Like I care, let's go." I say. I start walking but I stop for a second, and look around for a moment, and realize that Kinkade is nowhere to be seen. Where the hell did he go? Ah, well.

We rescued the witch Lenore from Esther and take her to her store, so she can do the soul branding spell "So, will this take long?" Hayley asks Lenore. She scoffs "You want me to soul-brand the resurrected spirit of a thousand-year-old-witch? It's best I take my time and do it right." Lenore tells her. Lenore finishes the spell then falls forward leaning against her cauldron. She looks around confused, weird "…Are you okay?" Hayley asks worried "Yes." Lenore answers dazed "You sure?" Hayley asks still worried.

Lenore starts to stand up straight "Just getting my bearings…" She said lightly as she lifts her hand from the cauldron, Hayley and I notice the brand on her hand, it's Esther. Hayley backs away from her and I stand protectively in front of Hayley "The mark…" She said. Esther takes in her new body "It's you, isn't it? Esther." Hayley states breathlessly, Esther smirks.

Hayley's phone rings "Go ahead. You can answer it." Esther said, Hayley answers it "Elijah, I'm at Lenore's shop with…" She said but is cut off when Esther uses magic to kill her phone, "That'll be enough." She said "They're gonna come for us." Hayley tells her, Esther just smiles "My darling, that's been the idea all along." She states. Esther's smile is creeping me out "It's so lovely to final meet you. Tell me, do my Sons ever acknowledge the good you bring into their lives? After all, it was you that gave them hope." She said. Did she mean Hope, my little niece or the word 'hope'.

Esther smiles "The promise of a child shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn't you say?" Esther said trying to gain sympathy, Hayley roll her eyes "I don't pity you, Esther." She tells her. Esther looks offended for a moment then shrugs it off "It's a terrible thing, for a mother to fail her child." She said glancing at me. Wha—why did she look at me? "As you well know. But now, I offer you freedom. Both of you, the gift of a new body. Freedom of being a hybrid." Esther offers.

Her offer is very tempting "I have the ability to return to you all that you have lost, Hayley. To make it so that you could have a family of your own. More children of your own. Wouldn't that be nice?" Esther said smiling. Then she looks at me "And Henrik, my sweet boy. You can be a witch again, a Mikaelson witch." Esther said. I give her a look "But… I am a witch." I say, "But you're a vampire too, darling and I know you hate being one." She states, well… she's not wrong.

Klaus, Elijah, and Theo arrive "I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my Mother?" Klaus said, Esther picks up some powder and throws it towards Klaus, creating a barrier "You hide behind your spells like a coward!" Klaus exclaims annoyed. "I did not come here to wage war." Esther declares then she picks up the powder again and throws it towards Elijah "Everything you do id an act of war. If you touch her, so help me—" Elijah threatens "Haley and Henrik are free to go. I've spoken my piece, they know why I'm here. I have come to heal our family, Elijah." Esther states, "Well, that's a grand sentiment, coming from you." Klaus said then he turns to us "Go. Now." He tells us.

Hayley leaves but I stay where I am, arms crossed in defiance. I'm not a damsel in distress "Uncle, please. Go home." Theo tells me. I sigh and leave even though I don't want to. It feels like I had no choice but to listen to Theo. I go home and drink some blood, it doesn't still taste as good. Theo finally comes back from confronting Esther "Uncle, are you all right?" Theo asks "Would you stop asking me that." I snap annoyed "Sorry." Theo apologizes, there's a few moments of silence "What did Esther say to you?" Theo asks.

I look at him and let out a breath "She said, she wanted to put Hayley and I in new bodies to start over. She even knows I hate being a vampire." I tell Theo, "Sounds like your tempted." Theo states "Of course I am, but I won't take her offer. I saw the look in Esther's eyes, she's a bag of crazy." I say. I get up and go upstairs to my room and go to bed.

It's morning, I come down for some breakfast, Theo's up as well "Uncle, I meant ask you about this last night but because of Esther, I decided to hold off until today." He states. I start to get a little nervous "Did you tell Father that you killed someone?" Theo asks. I let out a breath, is that what he wanted to ask? I roll my eyes "I didn't tell him anything, he just knew." I tell him annoyed, "Oh, sorry. I didn't—" Theo apologizes "I know, apology accepted." I say. I get up ready to leave "Where are you going?" Theo asks "Out." I answer "Going to see that Rogue Witch?" He asks, I scoff "No." I answer and leave. Besides, I don't see him, he appears out of nowhere bothering me.

I walk to the compound but before I could enter "Little Heretic." I hear someone say, it's Kinkade. I turn to face him "I really wish you'd stop calling me that." I say, Kinkade pouts "But that what you are. Just like how I'm a siphoner." He said grinning. I roll my eyes "Okay, what do you want?" I ask "I found your Little Witch Friend and your Viking Daddy." Kinkade tells me, my eyes widen "You found Davina?" I ask, he nods "Where is she?" I ask once more, Kinkade gestures for me to follow him and I do.

Kinkade takes me to Terrebonne Parrish, we're walking through the woods "What are we doing here? You said you know where Davina is?" I ask getting irritated, he stops and points to a cabin. I look at him narrow my eyes, he better not have her tied up in that cabin. I walk in that direction and, see Davina and Mikael, Davina is struggling to stay on her feet while holding on to stick "Davina!" I panic and vamp-speed towards her. I glare at Mikael "What did you do?!" I yell as my face vamps-out in anger "The Girl wanted to know how to strong." Mikael tells me. That just makes me angrier "Calm down, Noah. I'm sure he meant well." Kade said trying to calm me down "And who are you?" Mikael asks Kade, "I'm Kinkade, but my friends call me Kade." He said putting his hand out for Mikael to shake.

Mikael doesn't shake his hand and disregards him, Kade starts to grins like a psycho "Nice to meet you, too." He said playfully. Kade's grin is creeping me out "Kade." I say concerned "Hmm." He said looking at me "You all right?" I ask, he nods "Oh, I'm good. You should be asking him that." Kade said pointing to Mikael and starts walking towards the cabin. I shake my head, this guy is crazy, anyway.

I help Davina to the cabin but as we approach the entrance I remember that I have to be invited in "Uh, Davina…" I say, "Yeah?" She said "You have to invite me in." I tell her "Right, sorry. Come in." She said, we get inside and I sit her down. I grab a pillow and elevate her ankle, I look at it and wince "Kade, can get some ice?" I ask, he nods. I look at Davina "Noah…I'm sorry." She said "Why are you sorry?" I ask confused, "For resurrecting Mikael." She tells me "I already forgave you, okay." I say smiling, she smiles back. "Here's your ice." Kade said handing me the ice then I put it gently on her ankle, she winces. Davina glances at Kinkade who's looking around the cabin then looks at me smirking "So, who's he?" She asks "Kinkade." I answer "Is he your friend or…?" She asks suggestively "I… don't know. He seems more like a stalker." I tell her. "Stalker? I'd like to think we're friends. I'm hurt." Kade said pouting playfully, Davina chuckles and I roll my eyes "Her ankle is in bad shape. Is there anything you can do?" I ask him, "Noah, it's okay. I have someone I can call." Davina tells me.

Davina makes her call while Kinkade and I are outside standing on the porch "So, we're friends, huh?" I ask him "I think so, but you don't, clearly." Kade said, "Well, considering how we met." I say. Kinkade grins "That was fun." He said fondly "No, it wasn't." I grumble "Well, it was for me." He said. I glare at him "Why did you make me do that?" I ask, Kinkade thinks for moment "One, I wanted to see a vampire in their element. To see you drain someone of there blood. And two, I wanted you to understand the kind of person that I am… can be." He answers, that was a haunting answer.

I swallow a lump in my throat "What? That you're a serial killer." I say a little nervous. Kinkade chuckles "I'm not a serial killer. I'm manipulative, cunning, and I do kill on occasion but only when someone's in the way of my goals." He explains. "And what are your goals?" I ask curious "To be an all-powerful hybrid like you. To be your friend… maybe more." He said suggestively, I look away blushing slightly. Jeez, what is this guy's deal.

A muscle car pulls up to the cabin and out comes that male witch Kaleb, I think is his name. I approach him and Kade trails behind me "Hi." I greet "Uh, hey… this is the right place, right?" Kaleb asks. I nod "So, Davina called you?" I ask, he nods "Well, go on. Heal my friend." I tell him and he goes into the cabin "I don't trust him." Kade whispers "I don't either, but I'll trust him to heal Davina." I say.

I must've fallen asleep because I'm being shaken awake by Kade "Wake up, Little Heretic." He said, "Hmm." I mumble in a daze "Someone's coming." Kade tells me as he pulls me up and drags me into the cabin, Davina and Kaleb are chanting, and Mikael is standing by the window gripping the white oak stake. Okay, now I'm awake "What's going on?" I whisper to Kade "There cloaking the inside of the cabin. I think your Brother found us." He said. Suddenly, a projectile flies through the window knocking me into Kade knocking us both out. I groan waking up, Kade is laid out next to me. I give him little slaps to his face to wake him up "Oh, stop. I'm up." He mumbles getting up. I look out through the broken window and see that Mikael has Klaus in a choke-hold trying to stab him with the white oak "Come on." I say to Kade.

We step outside, I give Mikael an aneurysm which makes him drop the white oak and let's go of Klaus then I restrain him with a spell. Klaus pulls out Tunde's blade ready to stab Mikael with it. Kinkade gives Klaus an aneurysm and drops the blade then he seizes up Klaus' muscles with a spell "What are you doing?!" I ask panicked. He ignores me and looks at Tunde's blade "Don't mind if I do." Kinkade said picking up the blade "Noah, could you?" He said gesturing to Klaus.

I don't know what he's planning but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt that he won't use it on Klaus or… me, I restrain Klaus with a spell while still doing the same to Mikael "Henrik! What are you doing?!" Klaus groans painfully, I don't answer and watch Kinkade. He twirls the blade around in his hands and walks towards Mikael, who's on his knees restrained. He leans down "You're a very rude man." Kade states then stabs Mikael in the chest with Tunde's blade. Mikael screams in pain as the blade embeds itself into his chest then he collapses. Kinkade turns around to face me with his psycho grin and chuckles "I like that blade." He said amused, I already stopped my spell on Klaus as he glares at me then at Kade "Who's this?" Klaus asks.

"Kinkade, but my friends call me Kade. I'm Noah's friend." Kade said. Klaus looks between us then smiles slightly about to say something when suddenly, Cami appears out of nowhere trying to catch her breath. She chews out Klaus for leaving her at a bar and asks if Davina is all right. Oh, crap! Davina! I rush into the cabin and see Kaleb checking on her "Is she all right?" I ask worried "We should get her to a hospital." Cami suggests concerned for Davina. Kaleb notices Klaus by the doorway and starts to taunt him "Oh. Hello, darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?" He said, "You know, it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat." Klaus threatens, I hear Kinkade chuckle.

Cami sighs "Klaus, he's just a kid. Give him a break." She said, I scoff "Yeah, she's right. You know, you may want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stuck-up pillocks with anger issues." Kaleb taunts, I stifle a laugh because that was kind of funny "Hey! Shut it." Cami chastises "I promised not to kill Davina. I said nothing of this insolent sod." Klaus said. Kaleb smirks and Cami leads Klaus away from the cabin.

I look at Kaleb and narrow my eyes "What were you doing, while Klaus and Mikael fighting?" I ask "I was knocked out." He answers but I'm pretty sure he's lying. I stare at him for a moment "If you weren't a witch I'd compel the truth out of you." I tell him, "Oh, you think I'm lying?" Kaleb asks, I scoff. "Tell me do you miss being a witch?" Kaleb taunts, I glare at him "Now you're trying to piss me off. And for your information, I'm still a witch but I'm also a vampire." I explain.

Kaleb's eyes widen "Impossible you can't be a witch and a vampire." He states, "Well, I am." I say "How?" He asks, I open my mouth to tell him but nothing came out. Kinkade chuckles "I asked the same thing earlier today and gave me that same expression. Whoever Noah's sired to must told him to keep quiet." He said smirking at me. Klaus appears by the doorway and stares at Kaleb "You've got a way with words." He said "Well, I've travelled." Kaleb said, he walks over to Klaus, there face-to-face "You seem to have crossed continents in order to weasel your way into Davina's good graces, thereby meddling in my family business. Strange, isn't it?" Klaus states. Kaleb just smirks "Unless it's your family business. You know, ever since my Mother and Finn returned, I was wondering when you might make an appearance, Kol." Klaus said, my eyes widen.

Kol… this… was Kol the entire time and he's amused by all this, he laughs and bows dramatically "Then the jig is up! Hello, Brothers!" Kol said. Anger takes over and vamp-speed towards him and push against the wall, and put my arm on his throat "You son of- what kind of game are you playing with Davina?!" I yell venomously. Suddenly my brain feels like it's on fire and I let go of Kol as he keeps the spell on me then it stops because Kinkade seizes up Kol's muscles with a spell "Ah, ah, ah. Noah asked you a question." Kade states, "Kade, stop. Please." I say, he stops and sighs out of boredom.

Kol looks Kinkade up and down "Who the bloody hell is this?" He asks "My friend, Kade. He's a witch, obviously." I say, Kinkade chuckles "Finally introducing me to the family." He said grinning. I roll my eyes and notice Klaus isn't anywhere to be seen suddenly, he's back in the doorway "Wake her up. Tell her to get Mikael back here, now." Klaus demands from Kols "Well, let me—let me think about that. No!" Kol taunts. Klaus looks furious "Okay, Klaus, what's going on?" I ask trying to defuse this situation. Mikael somehow overcame the pain of Tunde's blade and kidnapped Cami, after Kol taunts Klaus some more then Klaus leaves to go find them.

I stay here with Davina to make sure she's all right when she wakes up, Kol glances at Kade who looks at incredibly bored then Kol looks at me "So, you and him, huh? Didn't know you swung that way, Little Brother." Kol said, I scoff "And what way would that be?" I state irritated. Kol shrugs his shoulders "I just thought I would have to compete for Davina's affection, but I see she's more of a sister to you." He states. I glare at him "Yeah, and if you hurt her, I'll hurt you. Doesn't matter if were Brothers." I tell him. Kol chuckles and looks at Kade "You know, us Mikaelson men are very possessive when it comes to those we care about." He tells him "Hmm, that sound like fun." Kade said suggestively, which makes me blush and Kol starts to laugh out loud.

Kol's phone rings, he checks it then pockets it then his nose starts to bleed and his phone rings again "Excuse me." Kol said and leaves answer his phone. Kinkade walks over to me with a smirk "So, Mikaelson men are possessive, huh." He said getting in my personal space and I start to blush as I look up at him. He ghosts his lips near my lips and lean into my ear "Can't wait for that." He whispers into my ear then walks away and sits on the rocking chair, smirking. I don't think I can blush any harder if I tried. God, this guy. I turn back to Davina and wait for her to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 6

Cassern

* * *

Noah's POV

Davina finally wakes up "What happened?" She asked weakly "Finally, your awake. A lot has happened, are you okay?" I ask concerned "My head… Klaus?" Davina asks, "Angry bloke with deadly aim? Yeah, he smashed the place up, and then he left." Kol tells her "Where did he go?" Davina asks "To hunt down your pet-serial-killer-friend. Listen, not to be Mr. Judgemental here, but I'm starting to question the company that you keep." Kol said, I scoff. Davina gets up and starts to pace around the room "The white oak stake?" Davina asks "It's gone, I'm afraid. The serial killer one took it." Kol answers. Davina tries to summon Mikael with her bracelet but it isn't working, weird "Why isn't it working?" Davina asks frantically.

Kol tries to console her "Here, have some water." He said "No, you don't understand! If Mikael's free, he can kill Klaus, and then my friends die, too!" Davina exclaims "Well, if I understand all this, Mikael's been trying to kill Klaus for eons. How are you going to stop him?" Kol asks. Davina shakes her "I'm not. I need to finish my spell, now." She said determined, "Uh, you sure that's a good idea. You just woke up." I say concerned for Davina's well-being.

Davina ignores my concern and starts looking over her notes for her spell "Um, he's right, love. Perhaps we should hold off on this…" Kol said trying to persuade her. Davina glares at us "No, I have everything I need! Combine a knotting spell with a sire-bond spell. I just have to combine them the right way…" Davina said as she looks through her notes, "And do them in reverse. That's pretty advanced for a wee girl like you." Kol said. Davina gives him a look "You know, I can give you a list of people who have underestimated me. Not one of them has done it a second time." She said, I smile lightly. "Your Little Witch Friend is a determined little thing, isn't she? And she really hates your brother." Kinkade whispers to me, "Uh huh, well if you knew her story then you'd know why she hates Klaus." I tell him, hell I hate him… well, I hate him less than I used to "Come on, let's leave them to their spell." I say.

We go into the living room "So, you really want to become a vampire?" I ask him "No, I want to be a hybrid, like you." He answers "I want to be able to channel magic, siphon it and keep it." Kade said. I look at him for a moment "I'll think about it." I said and Kade smiles. Suddenly, we hear wall banging and shouting "You liar!" I hear Davina shout then more wall banging "That hurt." I hear Kol say. I vamp-speed into the room there in and magically throw Kol into a wall, and keep him there "Okay, okay, okay, okay!" He shouts "You ruined the spell, and now my friends are gonna die because of you!" Davina shouts at Kol "Mother said 'Kill the spell, or kill her'. And I happen to like you." Kol said.

My face vamps-out a bit in anger at the thought of anyone hurting Davina "Ah, easy their Little Brother. I said, I like her. So, I won't kill her." He said, I narrow my eyes at him and let him go. I turn to Davina "You all right?" I ask "Why didn't you tell me Kaleb was your Brother?" She asks "I just found today and I was more concerned for your well-being." I answer, "Oh, sorry." Davina said "Well, I'll let you two talk." I say and leave them alone.

Later, all four of us are walking through the woods looking for Mikael but I'm sure he's long gone "Bleeding power from a dark object is tricky, so it does help to know what kind of object it is." Kol said "The White Oak Stake." Davina said. Kol gives her a look of disbelief "You want to drain the white oak stake, do you?" He asks, Davina shrugs "It's a dark object. If I can't stop Mikael, I have to stop that stake from working." She answers, "See, usually I like a girl with ambition, but this is beyond mad." Kol said and starts to walk away. Davina stops him "Just show me the spell, Kaleb! Kol, or whatever your name is." She said getting irritated, "The problems not the spell, love. it's the white oak stake. It's too powerful, you can't just drain it. Best you can hope for is to disable it, but just for a bit." He tells her, well that sounds like a plan.

After a locator spell we find ourselves at an abandoned building, I can hear fighting from inside. Davina and Kol start to chant their spell to disable the white oak stake " _Mwen la bois. Donne m'la bois, la bois._ " They chant, the wind starts to pick up. Mikael shows up furious "Is this your doing, Little Witch? Then you will undo it! Return the power to the stake!" He exclaims, and advances towards them but Kade stops him with pain affliction spell "I don't think so, Viking Daddy." He taunts.

Mikael advances towards Kade despite the spell, I vamp-speed towards him, and give him a combination of punches to his face and body. I hit him again but he catches my fist "Out of my way, Boy!" He growls "No." I say back and headbutt him then I tackle into a wall, bursting through it into another part of the building. We tumble away from each other I look around and see Cami holding the white oak stake and a desiccated Klaus "Noah." Cami said scared as she holds the stake. I _motus_ the stake into my hand and point it towards Mikael, he chuckles "And what are going to do with that, Boy?" He asks, I sigh.

What a stupid question, I get ready to attack but Marcel appears out of nowhere and attacks Mikael. That doesn't last long because Mikael knocks Marcel flat on his back and picks up a makeshift stake pointing it at Marcel "Now, enough! This night has been a parade of fools. I'll enjoy killing every last one of you." Mikael exclaims. Klaus wakes up with a gasp, Hayley appears throwing a chain around Mikael's neck, knocking him off his feet "Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it." She said. We start to surround him "It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?" Klaus taunts. Mikael laughs "You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women, and children fighting your battles." He said then vamp-speeds away.

I let out a breath and turn around to see everyone I toss the stake to Klaus "Here. I don't need this." I say to him "Thanks." He said smiling slightly. I see Theo and Kade "Uncle, are you all right?" He asks, I nod. Kade chuckles "I doubt it. He tackled your Viking Grandpa through a wall, just to save me. I'm touched." He tells him. Theo looks at me concerned "I'm fine. Can we just go home." I say.

I get home with Theo and Kade in tow "Nice place, actually seeing it for the first time and not just seeing glimpses of it while being almost choked to death." Kade said. Theo glares at him "Do you ever shut up?" He asks, "Nope." Kade answers with a grin. I sigh "Would you both shut up." I say, sick of there bickering. I start to go upstairs "Oh, taking me up to your bedroom, so soon?" Kade teases, "No, but come back tomorrow." I tell him, Kade smirks then leaves. Theo gives me a look "I'm not letting him in." He tells me "Uh huh, good night, Theo." I say, going upstairs "Good night, Uncle." Theo said back. I make it to my bedroom and plop down on my bed and let out a huge sigh, god, what a day. My eyes become heavy as I let sleep take me.

It's morning, I wake up and get ready for the day. I'm in the kitchen and I have a vial on the counter, I grab a knife and prick my finger with it. My blood drips into the vial "What are you doing?" Theo asks appearing behind me "Putting my blood in a vial." I answer "Why?" Theo asks again, "None ya." I answer again. Theo sighs "Uncle, we can't keep secrets from each other." He tells me, I scoff, about to tell him off when the doorbell rings. I answer the door, it's Kade "Hello, Little Heretic." He greets, "Hi." I greet back and let him in.

Kade sees Theo "Hey, Tri-Guy." He greets, Theo glances at him and turns back to what he's doing, Kade turns back to me "I see he still doesn't like me." He said, I scoff "Come on." I say and lead him to my bedroom, Kade looks around "Nice room, it's a little messy." He said. I chuckle "I haven't had the chance to clean up. With you and my 'Parents' coming back to life, also the supernatural at war with each other. I've been pretty busy." I tell him. I pull out the vial with my blood in it and hand it to him "Here." I say, He takes it and smiles "Is this your blood?" Kade asks. I nod "Kinda hoped that I would drink directly from you?" Kade asks hopeful, I make a face "No." I say.

I sit on my bed and Kade sit with me "Your no fun." He said as he examines the vial then stares at me and I stare at him. Kade leans in and presses his lips to mines, and starts to kiss me. I kiss back our tongues tangled, fighting for dominances but neither of us gave up then we pull apart panting a little "Wow, I'm not your first kiss." Kade said, "No, you're not but you are the guy I ever kissed." I tell him. Kade smirks looking at the vial again "When are you gonna take it?" I ask him "When the time is right." Kade answers.

I raise an eyebrow at him "What do you mean?" I ask "Something is brewing in this town and I don't want to die again… or at least permanently die." Kade tells me. Kade gets up "Walk out me?" He asks, I nod, we get downstairs and Theo's nowhere to be seen. I wonder where he went? "See, you later, yeah?" Kade said, I nod "Yeah." I say back then Kade gives me a peck on my lips and leaves. I sigh, well, it seems I've started a relationship with a guy, I kinda like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 7

Cassern

* * *

Theo's POV

It's morning, I come downstairs to find Noah dropping his blood into a vial "What are you doing?" I ask him even though its obvious "Putting my blood in a vial." He answers "Why?" I ask again, curious, "None ya." He answers. I sigh "Uncle, we can't keep secrets from each other." I say, Noah scoff at what I said about to say something but the doorbell rings and Noah answers the door, it's the Rogue Witch, Kinkade "Hey Tri-guy." He greets. I glance at him then turn away from him, ignoring him. They go upstairs.

I decide to leave and give them some privacy, I walk through the city with nothing to do. Father said he would find Uncle Elijah on his own, I continue to exploring the city when I spot Kinkade in a crowd. I vamp-speed snatching him from the crowd into an alley where no one can see us. I have him by his throat and Kinkade grins like a psycho "We gotta stop meeting like this." He struggles to say, "What are your intentions with my Uncle?" I ask, this made him cackle loudly. I give his throat a little squeeze "What are your intentions?" I ask again getting angry, he continues grinning "I think, you know what my intentions are." Kinkade said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows, "I mean, I haven't been exactly subtle." He said smirking.

This angers me even more, I lift Kinkade up choking him "Does Henrik know what kind of person you are?!" I exclaim, he tries to answer but he can't. Kinkade tries to pull my hand from his throat then starts to siphon me which weaken my grip a little. Kinkade chuckles "Noah knows… what kind of person I am. I mean, considering who he's related too. I'm pretty sure he can spot a psycho when he sees one." He said looking at me. Now I'm furious, I bring out my fangs out ready to bite his neck off but Kinkade gives me an aneurysm which makes me loss my grip on him. I growl advancing towards him, he gives me another aneurysm. This one's powerful, it brings me to my knees "Your magic is really potent. Look, I like Noah, I really do. I may even… love him, huh, didn't even think I was capable of such a feeling." Kinkade said. He pauses for a moment "Anyway, usually I would kill the person in my way, that being you but Noah really care about you and that would mess up the progress I've made so far with. So, how about we stay out of each others way and everything will be fine. Besides, I don't know how to kill a Tribrid, wouldn't even know where to start." Kinkade said, then sighs and with a wave of his hand, everything went black.

I wake up with a groan and a pain in my neck, that Rogue snapped my neck "You're finally awake." A voice said. I look towards the voice, it's Marcel, I'm at his place "How did I get here?" I ask. Marcel smiles "One of my guys found you laid out in an alleyway and brought you here. What happened?" He asks. I rub my neck still feeling the effects of the neck snap "I let my guard down." I tell him vaguely. Marcel stares at me for a moment then smirks "All right, I'll accept that." He said. I sigh "Well, since I'm here. How about I make those Daylight Rings that I promised. You still need them, right?" I ask. Marcel nods "Uh, you sure you up for it. You just woke up from getting your neck snapped." He said concerned "Yeah, I'm sure, I just need some blood and I'll be good." I said. A few hours later I made about a dozen rings for Marcel "There, now whatever ring your vampires choose, it will be there's and no else's." I tell him, Marcel looks impressed "You can do that?" He asks, I nod "I'm very good with magic, Marcel." I say proudly. I get up and stretch "Well, I'll see you around, Marcel." I say, "Yeah, see ya." He said back then I go home.

The next day, Father recued Uncle Elijah from Esther but it seems he's under some kind of sleeping spell. And now I'm with Father walking through the Bayou in search of the Merlock Orchid to wake Elijah "Father you've been distant with me, lately." I state as we walk "Been a bit busy with the werewolves taking over the city again and Mother with her schemes." Klaus said, "I could help you with Esther." I say. Father stops and turns to face me "I don't want you anywhere near Esther, do you understand me? Finn, either." Father said sternly. I glare at him "I can take care of myself, I have been for a long time." I tell him, Father was about to tell me off but stops and looks around "Someone's following us." He said then vamp-speeds away.

I follow after him, Klaus has a man pinned against a tree "Who's this?" I ask "No one." Father replies but the more I look at this man, the more I see similarities between Father and him "Father, who is this, man?" I ask again. Klaus exhale "This is… my Biological Father, Ansel. Back from the dead, by Esther." He explains. So, this is my actual Grandpa "How?" I ask, "Esther, trying to convince to be remade mortal by using him. Come on, we have to go." Klaus said ignoring Ansel and start to walk away "You seek the Merlock Orchid." Ansel said, "How did you know that?" Klaus asks "I saw you carry Elijah home last night. Who do you think used to find the orchid for your Mother to put Mikael to sleep? Without my help you could search forever." Ansel said.

They stare at each other for a minute "Father, stop being stubborn and let Grandpa help us with the orchid. Besides, time is of the essence, if we want cure Elijah of this sleep spell." I say. Ansel smiles a little and Klaus scowls glaring at both of us "Well, lead the way." I say to Ansel and follow after him, Klaus follows us reluctantly. Ansel leads us to the orchids but there surrounded by vervain, unfortunately "Vervain. It's everywhere. My Mother has set a trap." Klaus exclaims frustrated. Ansel at the tree then back at us and smiles "I'll retrieve the Merlock for you." He said, "At what cost?" Klaus asks suspiciously, Ansel glares at Klaus and advances towards him "Why don't you use your vampire abilities to end your doubts? Search my mind. You'll see I'm not aligned with your Mother." He said, "I have absolutely no interest in the inner-workings of your brain." Klaus said "I'm surprised at your cowardice." Ansel teases, "Oh?" Klaus said sarcastically "While you stand here in fear of me, your Brother suffers further." Ansel tells him. Klaus looks hurt by his words but only for a moment "Gather the orchids." He said blankly then walks away.

We're all sitting around a campfire, Ansel's cutting up the orchids and the silence between Father and Grandpa was getting on my nerves. So, I get up and take a walk through the woods looking up at the night sky, the moon is almost full. I haven't been a wolf since the witches tried to sacrifice my Baby Sister. I have nothing against my wolf heritage… it's just that I never really had any use for it when I have magic and vampirism. I never really learned what it means to be a wolf, maybe Ansel can teach me. I walk back to the campfire to find Klaus with Ansel's knife in his hand and Ansel with a deep slash across his chest, dead on the ground. I stare at the ground "Why?" I ask numbly, "He know about Hope. I couldn't risk that, I couldn't risk no one else knowing about Hope." Klaus explains. My magic flares up in anger making the flame from the campfire to burst upwards, I let out a calming breath then start to walk away before I do something I'll regret, "Theo!" I hear my Father shout but I ignore him and continue walking away.

I get home, sit on the couch and stare blankly at the ceiling when a face appears in front of me, it's Noah "Theo, when did you get home?" He asks, I didn't even hear come into the living room "Uh, I don't know." I answer. Noah senses my mood and sits next to me on the couch "What's wrong?" He asks, I sigh "I met my Grandpa, today." I tell him "Mikael?" He asks confused. I shake my head "No, Klaus' real Father. His werewolf Father, Ansel. Esther brought him back from the dead and Klaus' paranoia… well, long story short… Klaus killed Ansel." I explain.

Noah doesn't look surprised but is a little angry "I… I don't know what to say." He said, "There's nothing to say. I know, why he did what he did but it still angers me, when he lets his paranoia get the best of him. I should be used to it by now but I guess not." I say. Suddenly, I'm smacked in the back of my head "No one should be used to Klaus' Paranoia, you should be angry at his actions. Call him out on his bull." Noah tells me sternly. I sigh then chuckle "Thanks, Uncle. I'll think about." I say, Noah smiles then my phone rings, it's Father "Well, I got to take this. Also, be careful around that Rogue." I tell him. Noah frowns a little "You don't like him, do you?" He asks "No, I don't but if he makes you happy then I can tolerate him." I answer, this makes Noah smiles broadly "Thanks." He said.

I answers my phone, Father wants me to come to the mansion, so I do. When I get there, I see my Father and Uncle Elijah but also Uncle's Finn and Kol chained up by enchanted manacles "A family reunion. Father, you shouldn't have." I say smirking. Father smirks "A family reunion, indeed." He said, this should be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 8

Cassern

* * *

Noah's POV

Theo left after his phone call then my phone chimes, its Davina she wants me to meet her at Marcel's loft. I get to Marcel's loft, Davina's waiting for me by the entrance "Hey, what's up?" I greet, "Come on, I'll tell you inside." She said. Davina tells Marcel, Josh, and I, what she's been up to "I screwed up, guys. I was with Kaleb last night, and He took the white oak stake when I was asleep." She said. Marcel and Josh share a knowing look "I- I'm sorry, I never should have trusted him." Davina said, "Kol doesn't have the stake. Klaus does." Marcel said.

This confuses Davina and I "Matter of fact, Klaus has Kol, too." He said, "Wha-? How is this possible?" Davina asks still confused, "D, I'm the one who took him. I saw an opportunity, and I wasn't gonna pass it up. Trust me, we are all safer this way." Marcel said "Not Kaleb! Klaus will kill him!" Davian exclaims, "His name isn't Kaleb, it's Kol. And Klaus has had a thousand years to kill him, and he hasn't. So, worry less about him and more about yourself. Alright? This guy is not your friend. He wants to use you to get his own way." Marcel said. "You don't know him like I do." Davina said glaring angrily at Marcel, "I know him better than you do." He tells her "Now, I'm sorry I had to go behind your back. And I hate lying to you, I really do, but believe me, this is for your own good. I gotta take care of some business, alright? Stick with Josh and Noah. Everything's gonna be okay." Marcel said, He grabs his coat and leaves. Davina continues glaring at Josh and I then I sigh and start to leave "Where are you going?" Davina asks "To see if Kol's in one piece." I answer, Davina smiles "Thanks." She said, "No problem, besides, I'm worried about him too." I say then leave the Loft.

I'm a few blocks away when I sense a presence but I don't know where they are, so I walk into an abandoned building "Whoever's out there better show themselves or there will be a problem." I threaten. I look around and nothing, I sense the presence but I can't pinpoint them "Boo." Someone whispers behind me in my ear. I turn around ready to defend myself but I relax because it's Kade "Hello." He said smirking, "You son of-! I almost bit your face off!" I exclaim. "Oh kinky, you're into biting." He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blush slightly at what he said then stare at him for a moment "How did you hide your presences so well? I mean, I could sense you but I couldn't pinpoint where you were. Like you were everywhere but nowhere." I say. Kade grins "It's a cloaking spell that I learned from a weird coven awhile back, it's supposed to hide your presence completely but for some reason you were able to sense me. Why is that?" He asks, I shrug my shoulders. Kade chuckles "Wanna learn the spell?" He asks, I nod excited to learn a new spell "Okay, repeat after me _'Invisique'_." He chants and disappears.

I look around, I can sense his presence but I can't pinpoint it " _Invisique_." I chant cloaking myself, Kade uncloaks and looks around for me "Yep, I have no idea where you are." He mumbles. "Noah, where are you?" Kade asks looking around for me then an idea pops into my head and I behind him, and wrap my arms around "Boo!" I yell as I uncloak myself. Kade yelps then turns around to face me and glares at me playfully "Very funny." He said sarcastically. I shrug my shoulders "You did it to me, so its only fair." I say amused.

Kade wraps his arms around my waist pulling me in close, we stare at each other for a moment. He lowers his head and kisses me tenderly on the lips "So, you followed me with that spell. That's not creepy." I say. "It's creepy, I know but I have nothing else to do but eat breakfast and make sure you don't get into too much trouble." Kade said. I give him a look "Whatever." I scoff "Let's go." I say.

Kade and I get to the Mikaelson Compound to find Davina standing over an unconscious Klaus and an unconscious Marcel "Uh, Davina, what's going on?" I ask. "Yeah, it's impressive. What exactly did you do to him?" Kol asks appearing out of nowhere "I channeled dark objects through my blood to poison him." Davina answers. Kade chuckles "Damn! You are one clever little witch." He said. Davina roll her eyes at him and smile a little at his compliment, she also notices that Kol isn't tied up "How did you get free?" She asks, "Oh, it's a long story. Better question is, if he's not dead, then what are you gonna do when he recovers?" Kol asks. "We have an hour, maybe less. Enough time to chain him, bleed him, dump him in the river." Davina answers, damn, I thought I hated Klaus but she takes it to a whole another level.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Kol asks, Davina gives him a look "Since when do you care about what happens to Klaus?" She asks. Marcel wakes up with a gasp "Kol is with us now. We're going to be going up against Esther, assuming Klaus is… upright." He said. Davina looks at Kol confused by this situation "Look, Nik is a pain in the ass, but well… She's a problem for us all." Kol said, "Klaus is the problem! I don't give a damn what happens to Esther!" Davina shouts angrily. Cami arrives looking destressed "Yeah, well, I sure do." She said. Esther did something to Cami's body, a preparation spell for a body jump and the last thing we need is another body jump.

Kade disappeared without saying goodbye… which is starting to annoy me. I find Theo in the study, he's sitting on the couch lost in thought "Theo." I say, no answer. I sigh and grab a book then slam it down loudly. That startles Theo out of his stupor "Oh, Uncle. I didn't hear you come in." He said "Well, I called out your name." I say. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." Theo said seemingly still in his stupor, "Are you all right?" I ask concerned. Theo sighs "Yes, I'll be fine." He said as he gets up "Come on." He said, I raise my eyebrow "Where are you going?" I ask, "We are going to see my Sister, your Niece." Theo answers and I smile.

Theo and I rode with Klaus and Hayley in a Black SUV to a safe house in Arkansas. We reach the house, Hayley and Theo rushed out of the car before Klaus even had a chance to park, towards Rebekah and Elijah, who's holding Hope. Klaus and I catch up to them, Elijah hands Hope over to Hayley "Hi!" She greets excitedly to Hope, while Theo smiles genuinely at them. Hayley turns towards us so we all can greet Hope.

Rebekah is building a bonfire for a family tradition "A curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" She asks. "According to Finn, our Sister Freya didn't die of plague. She was taken as payment by our Aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity." Klaus explains, "Is any of this true?" Hayley asks concerned. Klaus looks to Theo "Son." He said, Theo sighs "The first-born curse is very real. It's the reason my Mother was killed, she sacrificed her life in order for me to escape Dahlia's grasp." Theo explains, "I'm sure she'll come for me and my Baby Sister in spite." He said. Klaus walks towards Theo and places both of his hands on Theo's shoulders looking him directly in his eyes "No one's going to hurt you or Hope, because no one is going to find either of you." He said determined, Theo nods.

Klaus turns around to the bonfire "That's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas." He said. Rebekah rubs her hands together excited as she walks towards us "Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!" She said, Klaus sighs "No, we're not." He said. "Yes, we are Nik! Back me up, Elijah!" Rebekah said. Elijah laughs "I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes." He said. "What are you all talking about?" Hayley asks, yeah, I would like to know what there talking about? "Well, before we light the bonfire, we write down our wishes for each to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!" Rebekah explains, "It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" Klaus said. "Hope's first bonfire season. I like it, we're doing it!" Hayley said smiling, she goes inside for some paper.

I'm in the kitchen with Theo, thinking about what I'm going to write down for a wish. I look up and see Theo has already written his wish "What did you write down?" I ask him. Theo smiles "That's a secret, Uncle." He answers, I sigh "Uh huh." I said annoyed. After a few minutes I write down my wish and fold the paper. We burn our wishes in the bonfire sharing a little family moment. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah come up with a plan on how to defeat Esther once and for all then they enact it.

Theo and I go back home to find Kinkade waiting for us on the front porch "Hey, Kade." I greet "Hey, Little Heretic. Mr. Tribrid." He greets, Theo ignores him and walks inside the house. Kade chuckles "He does not like me." He states, I sigh "He tolerates you, because you make me happy." I say smiling. Kade raises an eyebrow and smirks "I make you happy?" He asks, I nod. Kade walks closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist, he leans in and kisses me. I open my mouth letting him have access, deepening the kiss then we stop for a breath "Want to continue this, upstairs?" Kade asks, I nod "Yes. Yes, I do." I say.

We go upstairs to my room and open the door, we start to take our clothes off. I push Kade onto my bed and get on top of him, and start to kiss him deeply then Kade rolls me over and starts to kiss me on my neck. I moan in pleasure "Damn, your healing. It makes my handiwork disappear." Kade whispers onto my neck, "Too bad." I tease. I roll over Kade again and attack his neck with my lips, Kade moans in pleasure. I can smell his blood and it smells good, I feel my veins under my eyes and my fangs come out. I sit up and cover my mouth. I start to get up and back away but Kade pulls me back straddled on his lap "Do it, I know you want to." He whispers, "But… what if I end up killing you?" I whisper back. Kade smirks "You won't, you have more control than you think." He said, I stare at him nervous "Come on." Kade said, exposing his neck to me. I feel my veins under my eyes and my fangs come out then I bite Kade's neck, he moans in ecstasy. I drink his blood and it's delicious but then I remember that I have to stop, and I do. I detach my mouth from his neck exhaling "See… told you… you have control." Kade said tiredly and I smile lightly. "Now… give me some of your blood… so, we can continue this." Kade said. I bite into my wrist, and he latches on and starts to drink my blood then stops. Kade exhales slowly "Now, let's continue." He said smirking, I nod. And we continue our night.


	9. Chapter 9

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 9

Cassern

* * *

Noah's POV

I wake up to sunlight through my bedroom window, I turn in bed and see someone's back. It's Kade's back and I smile, last night was amazing. Never thought my first time would be with a guy. I mean, I've made out with girls in the past but it never felt right… I guess, anyway. I grab my phone and check it, a few missed calls… a couple from Ramon, he left a message. I listen to his _message 'Noah… this is Ramon. You said to call or text if I ever need your help… you know what, never mind. Your probably too busy.'_ He said and the message ends, Crap, He's right I am busy… with family drama. I try to call him but no answer, I sigh and decide to leave him a message "Hey, Ramon, sorry I missed your call. And you're right I am busy but when I'm not, I'll help you with whatever trouble you're in. Bye." I say and hang up.

Kade 'wakes up', I know he was eavesdropping "Hmm, morning. Who's Ramon, and old ex? Should I be jealous?" He asks. I chuckle "No, He's a friend. I saved him about a year ago. He like a little brother to me, even though he already has an Older Brother." I said. Thinking about Ramon, wondering what kind of trouble he's in, probably supernatural related. Suddenly, I'm kissed fully on my lips by Kade "You know, you make a face when you're in deep thought." He whispers against my lips; I scoff and get out of bed.

After Kade and I showered and dressed, we go downstairs to kitchen. Theo's eating breakfast "Morning, Theo." I greet, "Morning, Uncle. Rogue." Theo greets back, he seems to be in a mood. Kade starts to chuckle then bursts out laughing "Oh my god!" He wheezes "What?!" I ask, confused at why he's laughing so much. Kade stops laughing and smirks walking over Theo, putting his arm over Theo's shoulders "You heard us last night, didn't you?" He states rhetorically. I start to blush at the realization that Theo heard us last night "Oh god." I say, Kade starts to laugh again. Then faster than I could react Theo has Kade against the wall by his throat "Theo!" I yell, getting up from seat. "Uncle, in the future. If your going to have over night guests, please do me the courtesy of putting up a silencing spell." Theo said looking up at a smirking Kade. I nod "Yeah, sorry about that, Theo." I say embarrassed. Theo puts Kade down "Had to put up one myself." He said, "Sorry." I apologize again "And Kade, stop laughing, please." I chastise.

After that embarrassing moment Theo left, said he had some errands to run. A few hours later my phone rings, it's Theo "Theo. Hey what's up?" I say. "Uncle, it seems I've found myself in a predicament along with Father, Uncle Kol, and Marcel. We're sealed in with boundary spell at the compound with wolves and hungry young vampires, all thanks to Uncle Finn. Kol has already called Davina for help but I was wondering if your siphoning ability could help." Theo said. I nod "All right, I'll get there as soon as I can." I say then hang up "Come on, Kade." I say and we leave.

We get to the Compound, Davina arrived just as we did. She reaches out to touch the barrier but Kol rushes out to stop her before she can "Careful! It's nasty." He warns her. Kol looks at Davina and smiles "Pretty Girl to the rescue, eh?" He said. I clear my throat "I'm here too." I say awkwardly, Kol chuckles "I see that, good see you Little Brother." He said. "Henrik, Kol has found another solution to getting past the barrier but it'll take all of us even the Rogue." Theo explains, Kade grins. "You ready?" Kol asks us, we nod, Kade grabs my hand "What are you doing?" I ask as a slight blush creeps onto my face, "I don't have any magic, so I'll borrow some of yours." He said "Oh, okay." I say smiling a little.

Kol and Davina hold out their hands so they're nearly touching. Kade and I do the same with Theo except with Kade holding my hand, we use our free hands to nearly touch Theo's hands " _Singuinata venet a superem. Singuinata venet a superem._ " We chant. We continue chanting then suddenly were all forcefully thrown backwards from the barrier "What just happened?" Davina asks. Klaus come to investigate "I assume that means we're free to go?" He asks impatiently. Kol sighs "No. The spell is locking us out." He said, "Finn must be channeling something. A dark object, maybe." Davina said not sure what else to do.

Kol came up with another solution but it required for Finn to be distracted and away from the Lycee, and what better to distract him then to tell him where Esther is. I don't know how Kol convinced Klaus to give that up, but now Davina, Kade, and I are at the Lycee gathering ingredients for a destruction spell. Kade chuckles as looks around the Lycee "Your Mother is a literal Wicked Witch." He said, uh… not sure how to respond to that. Davina and I are almost done gathering everything up for the spell when I see Kade pick up an herb "Oh could've used this last night." He mumbles. I raised an eyebrow confused "Last night?" I ask, Kade smirks "You know, when we…" He said suggestively. I start to blush when I realize what he's talking about "Okay! No need to talk about it, so openly. What does it do?" I ask pointing to the herb in his hand.

Kade smirks again "It's for endurance." He replies, "Endurance?" I ask. "I mean, your blood helped me through the night but with this." Kade said holding up the herb "We could've kept going into the morning." He said smiling. I'm pretty sure my face is red hot at what I've been told "Wait?" I hear Davina say looking between the two of us "Did you two…?" She asks. Kade grins proudly and I look away blushing. Davina smiles and squeals "Yeah, our little Noah is quite the lover. Put me to sleep." Kade boasts with his arm around my shoulder. "Kade, if you don't shut up. I'll punch you, I'll just… punch you." I threaten. Kade starts to laugh uncontrollably and Davina giggles, I sigh "Can we just get the ingredients and go." I say storming away out the Lycee, completely embarrassed.

We're back at the compound setting everything up for the spell to get the wolves out when suddenly I hear a commotion behind me. The Wolves and Vampires are about to kill each other but Klaus and Marcel try to hold them off "Davina! Start the spell!" Marcel shouts, we rush our preparations as best we can. Kol, Davina, Theo, Kade, and I have our hands raised parallel to each other, then we start the spell. We mutter the incantation until a huge gust of wind comes through blowing out the candles we lit for the spell. We all look at the threshold of the Compound, Davina reaches out her hand to check the boundary "Davina!" Kol and I both shout at the same time. Her hand passed through touching Kol's hand without burning her, so that means the spell worked. Davina smiles proudly and I let out a sigh of relief. The wolves leave but the vampire have to stay because their daylight rings are neutralized by the boundary spell.

Kol tries to leave but is suddenly thrown back into the Compound by Klaus "Father!" Theo Shouts "Slight change of plans, Brother. I no longer have to treat you as anything but the treacherous liar that you truly are." Klaus claims. "What the bloody hell?!" Kol screams "Where is she?" Klaus asks vaguely. Kol looks back at the vampires who are looking at him hungrily "Please! They'll kill him!" Davina begs. "Well, should've thought about that before he betrayed our Sister! Rebekah never made it to her new body, did she? And seeing as you cast the spell—and, well, you're you—I'd hardly call it an unbreakable case!" Klaus said, "Rebekah's fine, Nik!" Kol shouts desperately. "It was a prank, nothing more than anything you lot have done to me, but I bet it's different when it's one of—" Kol rants but is cut off because when he crosses, he burns his hand, which means the boundary is back up. Klaus smirks "Oooh. Barrier is back up." He teases, "And those vampires look oh-so hungry. Now, I was willing to welcome you back in my home, but you had to return to your petty, selfish jealousies! Well, let's see how well they help you survive when you're stuck in there!" Klaus said and storms away.

I follow after him but I can't keep up with his long strides so I vamp-speed in front of him and push him "What the hell was that? Are you out of your mind? You do know Kol's human, right?!" I ask angrily, "You left him in there with hungry vampires, can that paranoid head of yours comprehend that!" I rant, pointing angrily at his chest. Klaus smacks my hand and gets in my face "He should've thought of that before he did, what he did." He responses. I punch Klaus but he catches my fist then I telekinetically throw him to a wall "Uncle!" Theo shouts, I turn and see Theo and Kade behind me. I turn back to Klaus, he vamp-speeds around me and grabs Kade in a chokehold "Henrik, if you continue to get in my way. Your Paramour will meet an untimely end." He threatens.

My anger fades a little and I look to Theo to do something "Father, please stop this." He pleads, Klaus lets go of Kade. Then Kade grips Klaus' hand and starts to siphon him "You leave your Brother to hungry vampires and you hurt Noah by threatening to kill me. You, sir… are a piece of work." Kade states. Theo pushes Kade away from Klaus, ready to attack him but I stand protectively in front of Kade glaring at Theo "What's going on?" Davina asks confused by our situation "Nothing." I say, grabbing Kade's wrist storming away.

I walk through the city dragging Kade with me. God! Klaus is such a fricking—Ahh! I wish there was some kind of weapon or dark object that can seal him away, so he can stop running everyone's lives. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel pain in my head, I look up and Kade's giving me an aneurysm "What the hell?!" I snap angrily, my face vamping out. Kade stares at me blankly "I've been calling your name for a while, you didn't answer and you almost broke my wrist dragging me through the city. So, tell me what else was I supposed to do?" He tells me coldly. My anger subsides and I look down ashamed "I'm sorry." I whisper. Kade pulls me into a hug "Hey, it's all right." He said, we pull apart but Kade keeps his hands on my shoulders looking me in the eyes "I get it, Klaus pushes your buttons. He's a son of a bitch, literally. Hell, I was going to siphon him until I couldn't anymore but Mr. Tribrid had to stop me and save his Daddy Dearest." Kade said then sighs. "Come on, let's go. It's been a long day." Kade said and we walk home together. We walk up to my door, we stare at each other for a moment. Kade leans down and kisses me on the forehead "See ya later." He said, "Yeah, see ya." I say back. I watch Kade walk away then I go inside. Go to my bedroom and lay down on my bed, and fall asleep.

It's the next day, I wake up and get ready. I go downstairs into the kitchen, Theo's making breakfast "Morning, Theo." I greet, "Morning, Uncle." He greets back. "Sorry about yesterday, Theo. I shouldn't have done what I did." I say apologizing "It's okay, Uncle. I know Father can be… infuriating." Theo states. I roll my eyes "That's an understatement." I mumble, Theo chuckles. "So, everything worked out yesterday with the vampires?" I ask, Theo nods "Yes, the boundary was down by nightfall and the vampire were able to keep their bloodlust in check." Theo said, "Good." I say.

The doorbell rings "I'll get it." I say and get up to answer the door. I open the door, it's a woman, she's older but looks young for age, she has red hair… kinda reminds me of Theo's hair. She has blue eyes like Theo's… okay, I think, I just described female Theo but shorter. And She's a witch, a powerful one "Uh, hello. May I help you?" I ask, "Hi. Is Theodore here?" She asks, Theodore… I forgot that was his full name "Theo! There's someone here for you!" I shout, "Yes, Uncle. What is i—" He said stopping mid-sentence, when he sees the Red-Haired Woman. I look between them it seems they know each "M-Mother…" Theo said trembling. My eyes widen, oh sh—

* * *

AN- Yep that's how I'll end this chapter, I'll try not to take so long on the next update. No promises.


	10. Chapter 10

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 10

Cassern

* * *

Theo's POV

A family reunion, I'm sitting in the dining room with Father and Uncle Elijah, along with Uncles Kol and Finn who are bound with enchanted manacles "Today, a new future awaits. Forget your animosity towards Elijah and Myself. Instead join us against She who truly deserves your ire—our Mother." Klaus declares. Kol rolls his eyes and Finn looks bored "Do this, and we will welcome you with open arms!" Klaus exclaims happily. Kol reaches for a plate of pastries but Klaus pulls away the plate "But, if you continue to oppose us, a denial of pastries will be the least of your concerns." He continues. Kol sighs again "If all you wanted was my allegiance against Mother dearest, you should have said so! Save me a night shackled to a wall." He said. "Yes, this was Niklaus. My recommendation was to remove your limbs, one by one, until you comply." Elijah tells us. Father laughs, and stands behind Finn and Kol placing his hands on there shoulders "We've no desire to torture you. Provided you vow to stand beside us as Brothers." Klaus said.

I sigh and stand up "Well, Father. This is fun, but let me know when you need me. I'll be in the study." I tell him. I sit in the study lost in thought about what's happened this past week and for some reason… my Mother. I can't stop thinking about her and she sacrificed herself for me all those centuries ago, I'm not even sure what I've been running from all this time… all I know is that everytime I've felt a powerful presence near me, I would run… I would run as far as I could. I could never stay in one place for no than a century then I would feel that presence closing in on me and I'd leave everything behind.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Father comes back "Son. I'm in need of your assistance." He tells me, I follow after him, Marcel is here too. Klaus storms into dining room where Kol and Finn are still sitting at the dinner table "Gentlemen! I apologize for keeping you waiting. Good news is, I've returned with an old friend. Someone who wants to say hello." Klaus said, Marcel makes his presences known. He smiles broadly "Hello! How's it going, fellas?" Marcel asks rhetorically. "Ah, you again. You ever get bored of getting bullied by my Brother?" Kol sassed. Marcel chuckles "Oh, I volunteered for this." He tells him. Marcel is interrogating Kol while Father interrogates Fin, he tries convince Finn to 'Choose his own path' then leaves the room for Finn to consider his offer.

I approach Finn and he gives me that same look he's been giving me since Mystic Falls "Stop looking at me like that please." I tell him politely. Finn swallows a lump in his throat "How are you alive?" He asks, "What do you mean?" I ask back, "Dahlia should've already taken you, never to be seen again." He tells me. "Who's Dahlia?" I ask, "Yes, Brother. Who is this Dahlia?" Father asks appearing out of nowhere. Finn looks between the both of us before he speaks "Mother was barren, she grew so desperate for a family that she begged one of the most powerful witches in history for help—her Sister, Dahlia. Of course, Dahlia's price was high. She agreed to make our Mother fertile, but in exchange, she sought the first-born as sacrifice. Having no other choice, our Mother gave away our beloved Freya." Finn explains.

So, Esther gave away her first-born child but what does that have to do with me? Klaus scoffs "Our Sister died of Plague." He said as a matter of fact, "Esther give her away. Think about that. The pain, the grief." Finn said. Klaus walks over to Finn until there face-to-face "If what you say is true, then death is far too delicate a fate for her." He tells Finn, "She loves us more than you realize." Finn said like that excuses what Esther has done. This angers Klaus "And is love the reason she wanted my child dead?!" He exclaims, "She was trying to protect you from Dahlia's curse!" Finn yells back. Klaus loses his temper "What curse?!" He shouts, "Dahlia demanded the first-born of every generation. Had your child lived, she would have paid the price! Theo too! And if anyone tried to protect her, Dahlia would come and destroy us all." Finn answers.

Klaus glares at Finn but I'm furious, I push Father out of the way and grab Finn by his throat. My eyes glowing yellow "My Mother died… because of some curse placed on this family. Tell me why I shouldn't rip your head off right now?" I threaten, Finn just stares at me fearfully. Suddenly I'm pulled away from Finn by Father "Son, calm down." He tells me. I give him an aneurysm and magically push him away from me "Don't… tell me to calm down. Your Family is the reason my Mother is dead." I say trying to contain my anger. Klaus glares at me "So, we're not Family anymore? Is that what your telling me?" He asks sounding hurt. I sigh, looking down at the floor "No… it's just… to find out Dahlia's the reason my Mother died and why I had to disappear every hundred years." I explain. "I'm sorry, Son. I didn't realize… I had no idea." Klaus said "It's all right. I'll be in the study." I say walking away.

I sit down on the couch thinking about what I just learned, Dahlia… family or not, her life is forfeit if she ever comes to New Orleans. I don't care how powerful she is, suddenly I hear a loud slam and look up. It's Uncle Henrik "Oh, Uncle. I didn't hear you come in." I say, "Well, I called out your name." Noah tells me annoyed. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." I tell him. "Are you all right?" Noah asks concerned, I sigh "Yes, I'll be fine." I answer standing up. "Come on." I say walking towards the doorway "Where are we going?" Noah asks, "We are going to see my Sister, your Niece." I answer smiling.

Noah and I ride in black SUV with Father and Hayley to a safe house in Arkansas. We finally get to the house I rush out the SUV the second I see Uncle Elijah holding my Little Sister, Hayley followed right beside me. Elijah hands Hope over to Hayley "Hi!" She greets excited and I smile, Mother and Daughter reunited… Mother, I miss her dearly. Hayley turns towards everyone so they can greet Hope.

Rebekah is building a bonfire for a family tradition "A curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" She asks. "According to Finn, our Sister Freya didn't die of plague. She was taken as payment by our Aunt Dahlia, who then cured all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity." Klaus explains, "Is any of this true?" Hayley asks concerned. Klaus look to me "Son." He said "The curse is very real. It's the reason my Mother was killed, she sacrificed her life in order for me to escape Dahlia's grasp." I explain, "I'm sure she'll come for me and Hope in spite." I add. Father approaches me putting both of his hands on my shoulder looking me directly on my eyes "No one's going to hurt you or Hope, because on one is going to find you, either of you." He tells me determined and I nod. I believe him I do… but I can't help this feeling that something… will tear this family apart.

Rebekah continues throw more wood onto the bonfire "That's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas." Klaus said. Rebekah rubs her hands together excited as she walks towards us "Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!" She said excited, Father sighs "No, we're not." He said dreadfully. "Yes, we are Nik! Back me up, Elijah!" Rebekah said smiling. Elijah laughs "I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes." He taunts. "What are you all talking about?" Hayley asks, Well, before we light the bonfire, we write down our wishes for each to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!" Rebekah explains, "It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" Klaus said. "Hope's first bonfire season. I like it, we're doing it!" Hayley said smiling, she goes inside for some paper.

I'm in kitchen with Henrik, writing my wish for the bonfire "What did you write down?" He asks me. I smile "That's a secret, Uncle." I answer and Uncle sighs "Uh Huh." He said annoyed. Everyone wrote there wishes and burns them in the bonfire, sharing a family moment. Father, Elijah, and Rebekah come up with a plan to defeat Esther once and of all.

Noah and I go home and whose there waiting for us by the front porch… the rogue witch "Hey, Kade." Noah greets "Hey, Little Heretic. Mr. Tribrid." The Rogue greets. I ignore him walking past him into the house. I go upstairs to my room and sit on my bed, thinking about today, what I've learned about… Mother, Dahlia, and this first-born curse. My thoughts are interrupted by sounds of a… sexual nature, Uncle and The Rogue are… I sigh deeply and grab a candle. I light it and mutter silencing spell so I can't hear their activities, I go to sleep dreaming about how I'm going to rip that Rogue apart.

I wake up groaning from the dream I had about Mother… it wasn't really a dream, more like a memory from when she sacrificed herself for me so many centuries ago. If only I knew where I could find Dahlia so I can rip her apart. But I can't think about that now, I have to make sure my Sister is safe. I get up from bed and get ready for the day. I go to the kitchen and light a scented candle because Uncle's late-night escapade is wafting through out the house. I make some breakfast and start to eat it when Uncle and The Rogue enter the kitchen "Morning, Theo." Noah greets, "Morning, Uncle. Rogue." I greet back. I glance at the two of them they seem to be glowing and Noah is happy, which is good but The Rogue… he's grinning at me knowingly.

He starts to chuckle then bursts out laughing "Oh my god!" He wheezes, "What?!" Noah asks confused by his Rogue Lover's behavior. The Rogue finally catches his breath from laughing and he walks over to me, putting his arm around my shoulder "You heard us last night, didn't you?" He asks rhetorically. I grit my teeth in anger because I know exactly what he's talking about "Oh god." Noah say out loud embarrassed then The Rogue starts to laugh again. I grab The Rogue by his throat slamming against a wall "Theo!" Noah yells, "Uncle, in the future. If your going to have overnight guests, please do me the courtesy of putting up a silencing spell." I say looking up at the smirking Rogue. "Yeah, sorry about that, Theo." Noah said apologizing, I put The Rogue down "Had to put up one myself." I tell him, "Sorry." He said apologizing again "And Kade, stop laughing please." Noah chastises.

After that happened, I go to the compound and I'm greeted by Uncle Kol "Ah, Nephew. Theo, right." He greets, I nod "Uncle Kol." I greet back. Kol chuckles "Uncle, that sounds so weird. I know we've only met a hand full of times but I've always thought were a witch only loyal to Klaus. I had a theory that you made some kind of nefarious pact with him because I know it's nearly impossible for a witch to achieve immortality without losing their connection to magic, because over the centuries you never aged, but I was way off." Kol explains. I chuckle "So, I hear you're a Tribrid." He states, I nod. "So, what does that entail?" Kol asks, "Well, I have the abilities of a witch, vampire, and werewolf and some of there weaknesses too." I explain to him, he nods his head taking in what I just told him "If I were to wager a guess, I'd say you enjoy the witch aspect of being a tribrid." Kol states. I smile because he's right "I do." I say, Kol smiles back "I knew there was something I like you, tell me do you have a grimoire?" He asks "I have many. Some are at my current residence and the rest are at a small town in California." I tell him, "You have to show me sometime." Kol said, I nod. Kol went to go get accommodated since he switched sides against Esther.

I go to the study and read to take my mind off of everything that's going on. A few hours go by and suddenly the compound starts to shake, I feel a powerful boundary spell erect around the compound. I get up to find Father and Kol, they're in the hallway "What's going on?" I ask them "Finn trapped us in here." Kol explains, I sigh "I assume you have a solution?" I ask. Kol nods "I'm forming one but I'll need some help, starting with yours. I have to make a call." He said leaving to go make his call. I look to Father "And what are you going to do?" I ask him, "I'm going to make check on the wolves and vampires to make sure they didn't tear each other apart." Klaus said and walks away.

I sigh and pull out my phone to call Henrik, "Theo. Hey what's up?" Noah greets, "Uncle, it seems I've found myself in a predicament along with Father, Uncle Kol, and Marcel. We're sealed in with boundary spell at the compound with wolves and vampires, all thanks to Uncle Finn. Kol has already called Davina for help but I wonder if your siphoning ability could help." I explain. "All right, I'll get there as soon as I can." Noah says then hangs up. I go back into the study and walk towards an open window to test the spell but instead my hand gets burned, I yank it back hissing painfully. Guess, Henrik's ability won't be useful in this situation.

An hour later Noah arrives along with Davina and… The Rogue. Davina reaches out to touch the barrier "Careful! It's nasty." Kol warns her stopping her from touching the boundary. Kol smiles at her "Pretty girl to the rescue, eh?" He said. Noah clears his throat "I'm here too." He said awkwardly, Kol chuckles "I see tha, good to see you too, Little Brother." He said. "Henrik, Kol has found another solution to getting past the barrier but I'll take all of us even The Rogue." I explain, The Rogue grins like a psycho. "You ready?" Kol asks them, they nod. Kol and Davina hold out their hands so they're nearly touching, Noah and The Rogue do the same with me " _Singuinata venet a superem. Singuinata venet a superem_." We chant. We continue chanting until we're all forcefully thrown back by the boundary "What just happened?" Davina asks. Father comes to investigate "I assume that means we're free to go?" He asks impatiently. Kol sighs "No. The spell is locking us out." He said, "Finn must be channeling something. A dark object, maybe." Davina suggests.

Kol comes up with another solution that required for Finn to be distracted and what a better distraction for him then to tell him where Esther is. Davina, Noah, and The Rogue go to The Lycee to gather some ingredients for a destruction spell. "You don't like Henrik's witch friend, do you?" Kol asks, I sigh "Is it that obvious?" I ask back. Kol chuckles and nods "As long as Henrik's happy I'll tolerate The Rogue Witch." I state, "What a very Elijah thing to say." Kol teases, I roll my eyes.

Noah, Davina, and The Rogue Witch come back from the Lycee with the ingredients for the spell. We're setting everything up for the spell when a commotion between the vampires and wolves, Marcel and Father are holding them off "Davina! Start the spell!" Marcel shouts. We just finished our preparations and we raised our hands parallel to each other, and start the spell. We chant the incantation until a huge gust of wind comes through the compound. Davina reaches her hand out to check the boundary "Davina!" Kol and Noah both shout, her hand passes through touching Kol's hand without burning her. The spell worked the wolves leave but the vampires stay because the spell neutralized their daylight rings.

Kol starts to leave but is suddenly thrown back into the compound by Klaus "Father!" I shout surprised by his action, "Slight change of plans, Brother. I no longer have to treat you as anything but a treacherous liar that you truly are." Klaus claims. "What the bloody hell?!" Kol shouts "Where is she?" Klaus asks vaguely. Kol looks back at the vampires who are looking at him hungrily "Please! They'll kill him!" Davina begs. "Well, should've thought about that before he betrayed out Sister! Rebekah never made it to her new body, did she? And seeing as you cast the spell—and, well, you're you—I'd hardly call it and unbreakable case!" Klaus states. "Rebekah's fine, Nik!" Kol shouts desperately. "It was a prank, nothing more than anything you lot have done to me, but I bet it's different when it's one of—" Kol rants but is cut off because his hand gets burned when he crosses the boundary, which means the spell is back. Klaus smirks "Oooh. Barrier is back up." He teases, "And those vampires look oh—so hungry. Now, I was willing to welcome you back in my home, but you had to return to your petty selfish jealousies! Well, let's see how well they help you survive when you're stuck in there!" Klaus said and storms away.

Noah follows angrily after Klaus. They argue for a bit then Noah throws a punch at Klaus but he dodges it. Noah uses magic to throw Klaus into a wall "Uncle!" I shout. Klaus vamp-speeds around Noah and grabs The Rogue in a chokehold "Henrik, if you continue to get in my way. Your Paramour will meet an untimely end." He threatens. Noah looks to me to do something "Father, please stop this." I plead, he lets go of him but The Rogue grips Father's hand and starts to siphon him. I speed towards The Rogue pushing him away from Father, I get ready to attack him, Noah stands protectively in front of him "What's going on?" Davina asks confused at what's happening. "Nothing." Noah said grabbing The Rogue by his wrist, storming away.

Davina, Father, and I are at St. Anne's Church, Davina is creating a magical circle with runes made of salt on the floor. It's for a locator spell so we can find Finn "Haven't you found Finn yet?" Klaus asks impatiently, Davina ignores him and continues preparing the spell, "Father, please. Is it ready?" I ask Davina, she nods. We both hold out our hands near the magical circle and begin the spell " _We du le mon ennemi on ton. We du le mon ennemi on ton._ " We chant. We start to see images of Finn casting his own spell in Laffayette Cemetery. He's leaning over a bowl of blood with several ingredients… sacred objects, is he doing some kind of representational magic? What for? "We saw glimpses of him." Davina said, "Where?" Klaus asks "Laffayette No.1 The Lyonne Tomb." I answer.

We dive back into the spell and see both Mikael and Esther laying desiccated in the middle of a salt circle. We are both shocked at what we saw "He's channeling your parents!" Davina exclaims. Father smiles "And here I thought I was the poster child for least grateful offspring!" He said. Klaus eager to go "Well, then. Shall you and I go crash their little party?" He said, starting to leave. Suddenly he stops and gasps for breath then falls to the floor "Father!" I shout concerned rushing over to him. Davina and I are kneeling over him "What's wrong with him?" Davina asks, "I don't know." I answer unsure. Father's phone rings, Davina grabs his phone and answers it "Cami?" She asks confused. I hear Cami over the phone "Davina? Why are you answering Klaus' phone?" She asks, Davina sighs "Theo and I can't wake him up." She answers, "What? Elijah collapsed, too. What's going on?" Cami asks. Uncle Elijah, too… wait? "Davina, those sacred object. It's representational magic." I tell her. Davina groans "Ugh, I'm an idiot! The spell Finn used was to trap his Brothers… meaning Kol's in trouble." She said.

Father… there's nothing I can do about this spell but maybe I can see what's happening. I place both my hands on either side of his head and mutter a spell to try and see into his head but I'm pushed back "Are you all right?" Davina asks, I nod then sigh. I guess we'll just have to wait. While waiting Davina strikes up a conversation "You look nothing like him, like Klaus. You don't even act like him." She tells me. I smirk "I look more like my Mother, I suppose. I have her red hair and her eyes." I say thinking about her. I wonder if Hope will look more like Hayley or Father, maybe both of them? "I do have some of my Father's tendencies, I just hide them better." I tell her smiling a little. Davina stares at me for a moment then looks at Klaus "Well, he should take a lesson from you." She mumbles.

Klaus finally awakens "What happened?! Is Kol okay?" Davina asks concerned. Klaus scoffs "I'm fine, thank you for your concern. The same, however, can not be said for your friends and the people of the French Quarter. Now, I can stand here and explain to you the specifics, or you can show a little trust and come with me." He said. Davina shrugs "We've been waiting for you to move your ass. Let's go!" She said pushing past Klaus leaving the church. Klaus chuckles and starts to leave "Father. I'm gonna go home, you can handle this, right?" I ask. Father nods "Sure, are you all right, Son?" He asks concerned I nod "I'm fine." I reassure him giving a fake smile then I walk away before he asks me anymore questions.

I didn't go home yet, I traverse the city as a parade is in full swing. Marchers drinking and dancing to the music, it looks fun… can't remember the last time I've had fun… of any kind. I watch them the parade some more and I see no vampires eating through any tourists, so I guess everything worked out. Marcel's vampires are more resilient than I thought. I finally get home, Uncle's in his room, so I go to bed.

It's morning, I start to make breakfast. Uncle comes downstairs into the kitchen and take a seat "Morning, Theo." He greets, "Morning, Uncle." I greet back. "Sorry, about yesterday, Theo. I shouldn't have done what I did." Noah tells me apologizing "It's okay, Uncle. I know Father can be… infuriating." I state. "That's an understatement." Noah mumbles, I chuckle "So, everything worked out yesterday with the vampires?" He asks. I nod "Yes, the boundary was down by nightfall and the vampires were able to keep their bloodlust in check." I tell him, "Good." Noah said. The doorbell rings "I'll get it." Noah says and goes to answer the door.

I finish making breakfast when my name is called out "Theo! There's someone here for you!" Noah shouts. I reach the doorway "Yes, Uncle. What is i—" I say but stop mid-sentence…no… n-no way "Mother." I mumble with slight tremble. The woman in question has red hair, blue eyes, she's smiling at me… the same smile. She approaches me and touches me on the cheek "Oh how you've grown, Little Red." She says with tears brimming from her eyes. She pulls me into a hug, I hug back reluctantly "Theo, I've missed you so much." She said. We pull apart and I get a good look at her… yes, this is my Mother, Moira but something is different about her… something dark. "Noah, can you give us a moment." I tell him, he nods "Uh, sure." He said and goes upstairs. I turn back to 'Mother' "Shall we go for a walk." I tell her and we leave.

We walk in silence until we reach the woods. I face my 'Mother' "Is this far enough? Honestly, Theodore I leave you with your Father only for you to take after his paranoia." Moira chastises. I give her a blank expression "I may have his paranoia but I usually have questions before I decide whether or not I should act on it." I tell her monotony. Moira smiles "Little Red still has a brain in his head, good. So, what do you want to know?" She asks. "How are you alive?" I ask. Moira takes a moment before she speaks "All those centuries ago when I told you to run and find your Father. A powerful presence came to our cottage, it was woman. A witch, a powerful one, her name is Dahlia. I'm sure you've figured it out already but she came to take you because of a first-born curse placed on your Father's Family." She states. I nod "I know this 'Mother', you still haven't answered my question." I tell her impatiently.

Moira rolls her eyes "So, impatient, maybe sending you to your Father was a mistake." She chastises, now I roll my eyes "All right, let's continue. Dahlia wanted to take you for god knows what but I made a deal with her, to take me instead." She tells me. I take a deep breath "You still haven't told me how your alive or how Dahlia's alive for that matter." I tell her becoming more impatient, "Dahlia uses an enchantment that puts us in a hundred-year sleep and when we wake up, our magic grows stronger. But we only get to live one year before we're put back to sleep. It's the closest thing to immortality for a witch without losing their connection to magic." Moira explains. Finally, an enchantment, huh… wait, she said 'We' "You said 'We'?" I ask Moira "Yeah, Dahlia and I." She answers. I shake my head "Mother." I warn her.

Moira smiles "So, you believe me, that I'm your Mother?" She asks, black veins appear on my face and my eyes glow yellow in anger. Suddenly my brain is on fire and I fall to my knees, Mother is giving me an aneurysm "Your Father's anger issues combined with mine. This first born-curse is very real, I've finished this first hand." Moira states stopping the spell. "Turns out you have another Aunt, her name is Freya, Freya Mikaelson." She tells me. Freya's alive… Mother's alive, I look up at Mother… her expression blank "How are you awake?" I ask her, "I created a potion that would awaken me temporary. I only have about five day before it wears off and Dahlia's spell take effect again." She explains. I look down on the floor "What do you want me to do, Mother?" I ask her still on my knees. Moira smiles down at me and places her hand gently against my cheek raising my head up so I'm looking up at her then she wraps her arms around my head hugging me "Little Red, what I want is freedom. Freedom from your Great Aunt." She answers as she strokes my hair soothingly. Then freedom from Dahlia you shall be, I'll save you and Aunt Freya from her clutches.


	11. Chapter 11

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 11

Cassern

* * *

Noah's POV

Theo left with that red-haired woman that claimed to be his Mom a day ago and I'm kind of freaking out. I text Kade to come over "Hey, Noah. What's up?" He greets giving me a peck on the cheek "Hey." I greet back. I explain to him what happened yesterday, Kade grins "Woah, his Mom, huh. Was she a vampire?" He asks. I shake my head "No, she's a witch. A very powerful one, I haven't felt anything like her since Davina had all that harvest energy." I tell him. Kade chuckles "I would love to meet the woman who gave birth to Mr. Tribrid. So, how about a locator spell." He suggests. I nod but my phones chimes and I check it, a text from Davina. She needs my help; Josh is missing and his boyfriend Aidan is desperate to find him, she's at Lafayette Cemetery. I look up at Kade… he has an unreadable expression on his face then he smirks "So, where are we going?" He asks… that's not creepy.

I explain the situation to Kade as we arrive at Lafayette Cemetery, we find a werewolf standing near a grave mausoleum waiting "Hey." I greet, "Hey." He greets back, I think this is Aiden. The mausoleum opens up like a secret door and Davina comes out "Hey, guys. Come on in." She says. We enter the… secret lair? Kol is here, sitting at one of the tables "So much for having a secret lair." He sasses sarcastically, "Don't mind him." Davina tells us. I look around the lair, there's a lot of dark objects and trinkets "Nice lair." Kade comments looking around as well, "Thanks." Kol said.

"Did you bring the stuff that I asked for?" Davina asks Aidan, "Yeah." He replies handing her a hairbrush and a toothbrush from his knapsack. "This is everything that Josh left at my place." Aiden, "Wow. Practically moved in, has he?" Kol asks rhetorically. Davina sighs "Kol? Please shut up." She chastises. Davina places the objects on a map of New Orleans then she sprinkles black sand onto the map to prepare a locator spell "Kay, here we go." She said about to do the spell. Kol sighs impatiently and holds out his hand towards her "Alright, come on, then. Channel me. I'll be quicker. Come on." He said. Davina sighs annoyed and takes his hand in her own. They close their eyes and begin to chant " _Ce che vous, Pro la busque. Ce che vous, Pro la busque. Ce che vous, Pro la busque._ " They chant.

The sand starts to move until it formed to a single pile in the middle of the map "Right here, this street corner." Davina said pointing to the map, "Oh yeah, I know it. It's the little Bodega the Witch Lenore used to run before my Mother hijacked her body." Kol explains. "Great. Thank you for the help." Aiden said and starts to leave but Davina stops him "Wait, what? You can't go alone." She exclaims, "Well, to be absolutely clear, here—technically, he definitely could go alone…" Kol said. Davina walks toward Aidan "No, it's a suicide mission." Davina said trying to convince him. "Yeah, and what's more tragic than a suicide mission but a mass suicide mission?" Kol said exasperated, "I'm not leaving Josh trapped with a nutjob that hates vampires!" Aidan exclaims frustrated. Kol gives Davina a look that says he doesn't want any part of this but Davina glares at him "Neither am I." She said leaving with Aidan. Kol sighs in frustration, and follows after them, and we follow him.

We get to the Bodega, Kol distracts Finn in the front end of the store while Davina, Aidan, Kade, and I enter the back end of the store to find Josh. There's a bunch of vampires on the floor laid out with salt pentagrams around them, we look around for Josh "Hey, Davina! I got him!" Aiden whispers loudly, he lifts Josh into a sitting position when he awakens with a gasp. Josh's face vamps-out and he hisses at Aiden and Davina, I vamp-speed behind him and snap his neck. They give me a 'are you serious' look "What? He almost ate you guys." I tell them then the other vampires start to wake up and they look hungry. Aiden picks up Josh "Come on! Let's go!" He shouts, we leave… I hope Kol makes it out all right. Davina and Aiden took Josh to St. Anne's Church.

Kade and I went to the compound to tell Klaus that Theo is missing "We didn't even do a locator spell to find Mr. Tribrid and you just want to tell his dear old Dad that he's missing, that'll go well." Kade says sarcastically. I roll my eyes as I walk into the compound, I see… "Theo?" I say confused, he's standing there talking to Klaus, he turns around to face me "Ah, Uncle. I was just telling Father about how my Mother is alive and well. Oh, and Rebekah is back and in a new body." Theo Explains. "Oh." I say still confused, Klaus looks between us "Well, I'll leave you two talk." He said and leaves. I look at Theo about to ask him to where the hell he was been the past 24 hours "So, where the hell have you been?" Kade asks taking the words right out of my mouth. Theo chuckles "Not here, let's go home." He said.

We go home and the red-haired Witch is here, Theo's Mom I take a defensive stance but Theo stops me "Easy, Uncle." He tells me "She's not a threat." He assures me but I doubt it. I knew he doesn't trust her… he's using her and she him, whatever bond they had died a long ago. Kade saunters over to Theo's Mom "So, this is your Mom, I can see the resemblance." He comments, Theo's Mom gives Kade a blank stare. Theo is giving him the same stare "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asks him rhetorically, Kade walk up to him face-to-face grinning "Have nowhere else to be." He tells him then walks over to the living room couch and plops down on it. That was intense… thought I had to step in there for a minute.

Theo and his Mom, Moira explained to me what they were doing when he disappeared with her. So, Moira's been alive for centuries… living with Dahlia… and she wants freedom from her, Theo's going to help her. I don't know… it feels like they're leaving some details out I just don't know what. Theo and Moira left after to do god knows what "Lies and half-truths. Your Nephew is up to something, Little Heretics. Would you like to follow them?" Kade asks. I give him a wide-eyed look "What?! No! No." I say and sigh becoming tired. Kade gets up from the couch towards me and wraps his arm around my waist "So, you don't want to follow them, okay. Then let's do something a little more fun." He whispers suggestively. I look up at him and smile "Sounds like fun." I tell him, "So, that's a yes." I nod and vamp-speed us up to my bedroom, we rip our clothes off and kiss each other ferociously.

I wake up the next morning in bed next to Kade. I sit up and stretch "Good morning." Kade greets "Morning." I greet back, "Last night was fun." Kade said grinning. "Yes, it was." I say in agreement, Kade sighs content laying back down "So, what's on the docket today?" He asks. I sigh "I don't know." I answer. Kade exhales "We could find out what Theo and his Mommy are up to?" He suggests, I shake my head "No." I tell him. I don't want to know what he's up to and if I find out and confront him, he'll just lie to me "Come on. Get ready." I tell him getting out of bed, "Where are we going?" Kade asks me but I don't answer him.

We arrive at Lafayette Cemetery "What are we doing here?" Kade asks, I still don't answer him. I find the mausoleum of Kol's lair and open it, Kade and I enter "Kol. You in here." I say. I find Kol lost in thought "Kol." I say, he looks up "Hey, Little Brother." He greets, "Hey." I greet back, he doesn't look very well, "You all right?" I ask concerned. "Ah no, I'm fine. Just our Older Brother Finn cursed me to death." Kol explains, my eyes widened "Is there anything I can do?" I ask, "I doubt it." He tells me. There's a long silence before any of us talk "We could siphon the curse away." Kade suggests, why didn't I think of that. Kol chuckles "I don't think it'll work but sure, I'm game." He said putting his hands out. I grab them and start to siphon I stop after a few mintutes "Damn it! Sorry." I exclaim in frustration "It's all right, Henrik." Kol said defeated, "What happened." Kade asks. "At first, I thought I was siphoning away the curse but then I realized, I was just taking away his magic, so…" I say not sure what else to do. "There has to be a loophole, there always a way around a curse." I state, Kol chuckles tiredly "You and Rebekah both." He said exhausted.

Kade and I go home and look through most of the grimoires in Theo's possession, and nothing so far, my phone has been buzzing all day but I don't answer it. Theo comes back from wherever he was "Uncle, I've been trying to call you. I have some bad news, Kol has passed." He tells me. I look up at him and start to shake my head "Wha—no, I—it can't-it can't be." I say in denial, "Sorry, Uncle." Theo tells me. I throw a grimoire at the wall in anger and sigh deeply then I start to sob into my hands. I feel arms wrapped around me "Sorry… Little Heretic." Kade says comforting me. I shouldn't have left Kol to Finn… I should've never left him behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 12

Cassern

* * *

Noah's POV

A week has gone by since Kol died… and it's opened some old wounds. Like when Jeremy died… I was hold up for two days mourning until Kade came by to distraction me… with sex. Which I happily obliged but it wasn't enough to distract me… but that wasn't all that happened last week. Hayley got married to Jackson, he seems like a good guy from what I've seen of him. And apparently, I have another Older Sister… like I don't have enough Sisters, her name is Freya. She didn't die of plague but was taken away by Dahlia because of a curse she placed on this family. Freya may have taken out Finn but I don't trust her…

I decide to visit Davina to see how she's doing, she's at Kol's lair "Hey, Davina." I greet, "Hey." She greets back. "How are you doing?" I ask her, "I'm… okay." She tells me. Okay is an understatement, she looks like hell, she looks like she hasn't slept in a while, probably hasn't eaten either. "So, what are you up to?" I ask her, "I'm trying to resurrect Kol." Davina answers. My eyes widen "Oh." I say, resurrection spells, those are tricky and require a lot of power… and maybe a sacrifice "Any luck?" I ask curious, Davina shakes her head. I sigh "Well I could look through Theo's collection of grimoires." I suggest, "Uh, sure. Yeah, thanks." Davina said. I nod "All right, I'll let you know what I find. See ya." I say and leave.

As I leave, I see Rebekah walk past me with a determined look on her face "Rebekah?" I call out but she doesn't answer and keeps walking. I tail her "Rebekah?" I hear Davina say then I hear a commotion followed by a muffled scream. I vamp-speed into the lair to find 'Rebekah' carving a sigil onto Davina's forehead, I use telekinesis to throw her off of Davina "What are you doing?!" I shout at her. Instead of answering, she gives me a pain affliction spell, I give her one back. She uses telekinesis to throw me across the room then everything goes black.

I awaken groggy, someone's wrist is pushed to my mouth I push it away "Shh, it's all right. Drink, just drink." A familiar voice tells me, I bite into there wrist and start to drink. I stop drinking and look around, I'm in an abandoned warehouse, there's other kid's around my age with sigils on there foreheads… witches "What happened?" I ask, "You were taken. The body your Sister possesses took back control and stole teenage witches that included you and Davina, in some kind ritual sacrifice for power." Kade explains to me. I groan in pain, remembering what happened "And Mr. Tribrid was kind enough to inform me that you were in trouble even though I was already trying to find you." He continues. Kade helps me to my feet "Let's get you home." He tells me. Kade takes me home and sits me down on the couch then sits next to me "Do you have a place of your own?" I ask him, he nods "Yeah. Why?" He asks back. I sigh "No reason." I answer.

Theo comes back from the warehouse "Uncle, are you all right?" He asks, "I'm fine." I tell him then I go upstairs to my room. I grab a bag and start to pack some clothes, essentials, and my grimoire. I come downstairs with the bag "Uncle, where are you going?" Theo asks, "I'm going to stay with Kade for a while." I tell him. Theo's eyes widened surprised "Wh-Why?" He asks, I chuckle "Do I really have to explain?" I ask rhetorically. "I—uh, yes." Theo stutters, I sigh "Well, you've been distant lately and when you're distant it means you are scheming but that's nothing new. It's just usually when you scheme you keep me in the loop but you're not, and you started lying to me, so…" I say shrugging my shoulders not sure what else to say. Theo furrows his eyebrows "I've never lied to you." He defends calmly, I scoff "When You and your Mom explained to me where you disappeared to for half a day, I could tell both of you were leaving stuff out. It may not be blatantly lying but it's pretty damn close." I shoot back growing angry.

Theo says nothing, I shake my head and walk past him but he grabs my arm stopping me "Uncle, please." He pleads. I snatch my arm from him and continue to walk away "Uncle." Theo calls out sternly like he's talking to a child. I give him the pain affliction spell he falls to one knee "Don't use that tone with me like I'm some child." I spat venomously then I use telekinesis to snap his neck. I sigh deeply trying to calm down, I look up and see Kade standing in the middle of the living room with a wicked smile on his face "That was very entertaining, Little Heretic." He states gleefully. I roll my eyes "Come on, let's go." I say holding my hand out for him to take. Kade walks towards me and takes my hand "Let's go then." He said smiling and we leave hand and hand.

Kade lives in a small two-bedroom apartment "Nice place." I comment, "Thanks. It's not much but it does the job." He said. I look around and it's relatively clean safe for the old food cartons "So, where do I sleep?" I ask, Kade smirks "With me, of course." He said. I roll my eyes smiling and I sigh "I'm hungry." I tell him, "Well, I can order some take-out." Kade suggests. I shake my head "I'm not hungry for that kind of food." I tell him. Kade grins "You want some blood… want some of mine?" He asks, "No." I answer, "Well, I have no blood bags in my fridge. So… a tourist then?" He asks hopefully. I think for a moment and weight out my options, I don't want to keep drinking from Kade even though he likes it… weirdo. I sigh deeply "Tourist it is, I guess." I say, Kade rubs his hands together excited "All right, let's go get you someone to eat." He said gleefully, I nod nervously… he's a bit too excited for this.

It's night out and as usual there are tons of tourist out drinking and partying "So, do you have a preference female or… male?" Kade asks. I shrug my shoulders "Doesn't really matter, I'm just hungry." I tell him, Kade smiles "Okay, then I'll get you both." He said going off while I wait. About thirty minutes later and Kade comes back with two tourists, one male and one female, and both very drunk. "How did you get these two?" I whisper to Kade, "I promised them an orgy." He answers. My eyes widened then I roll them… yeah, that's not happening. I walk towards them "Hi. Could you both be still and not make a sound." I say compelling them both, they nod robotically. "Oh, come on! Your gonna compel them into silence!" Kade exclaims upset, "You have a problem with it." I tell him irritated. Kade sighs frustrated "I don't know… I expected something more…" He said trailing off "Bloody." I answer for him. Kade nods "I'm drinking their blood, what more could you want?" I ask rhetorically, Kade sighs bored and shakes his head grumbling to himself.

I drink a good amount of blood from both of them and compel them to forget "Great. You didn't even kill them. You know you make being a vampire look very boring." Kade chastises. I roll my eyes and pull Kade into a kiss, he kisses me back then we pull apart "So… is this our first date?" Kade asks. I give him a look and shake my head "No way. This can't count as a first date." I tell him, "So what is your ideal date?" Kade asks. I sigh and blush slightly "It's kinda cliché, you know dinner, maybe a movie and a good night kiss at the end." I tell him. Kade smiles at me "You are such a teenager sometimes." He teases, I glare at him and look away pouting. We go back to his apartment, I went to sleep that night thinking about Theo's lies and almost sacrificed to a crazy witch for power… god knows what else is happening in this city, I have a feeling I'm going to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 13

Cassern

* * *

Theo's POV

I wake up with a pain in my neck… I sigh, why did I speak Henrik like that. Everything's been really hectic lately with finding my Mother has been alive for centuries, having another Aunt, and Rebekah nearly being taking over by an unhinged witch. Mother's potion wore off about a week ago, so she should be awake by tomorrow and hopefully in a different country. Oh, and how could I forget, my precious Baby Sister is back in the public eye. Thanks to Hayley's marriage to Jackson, Hope has a werewolf army to protect her now, hopefully Father doesn't do anything to muck it up.

The next day I take a stroll through the French Quarter, when I start to feel like I'm being watched… in fact, I believe the entire Quarter is watching me. I stop, it seems that they are pointing me to a certain direction so I follow it. They're leading to St. Anne's Church… I really hate this place, so many bad things happened here. I feel a powerful presence inside the church, the same presence I've been running from for centuries. I enter the church and see a woman standing at the Alter she has dark brown, piercing eyes, and strong features… so, this is her "Hello, Child." She greets. I furrow my eyebrow, I'm hardly a child but I guess compared to her "Hello, Great Aunt Dahlia." I greet back. Dahlia smiles "Oh, you have manners. Unlike your Mother." She tells me, I glare at her "Release my Mother from your control and I'll willing come with you." I state.

Dahlia smiles ready to accept my offer but we are interrupted "There's no need to give yourself to this Harpy, Son." Klaus calls out, I turn around and see him and… Mikael. "Ah, you've arrived." Dahlia said, suddenly dozens of controlled humans start to file in "Let us begin." She adds. Klaus and Mikael look around at the controlled humans surrounding them "We are well-met. So be it. Are you ready?" Mikael asks Klaus, "I was born ready." He said to Mikael smirking. Klaus and Mikael begin to fight Dahlia's controlled minions. They fight fiercely and ferociously, snapping and biting necks "You're not going to help them?" Dahlia asks, "What is this spell your using over these people?" I ask her instead. She smiles at my curiosity "It's called Kenning. I usually use it to watch my enemies from afar but never to this extent." She explains.

I nod understanding then I turn around to lunge at her but I'm telekinetically throw back, Father catches me. Dahlia looks at me disappointed "Shame." She says. Her Minions start to attack me, I fight them off with magic and my vampiric abilities. I magically throw minions left and right then I speed around snapping necks, and tearing out throats with my hands. Klaus and Mikael roar out a battle cry as we finish off the last of her minions… ahh, I really liked this suit got blood all over it. We advance towards Dahlia as she slow claps dramatically "Quite the operatic performance!" She taunts smiling at us "Though, that is the thing with these tragedies. In the end, all the heroes—" She continues thrusting her hands out pushing me away telekinetically from Klaus and Mikael then she clenches her other hand in a fist causing both Klaus and Mikael to groan in pain as there muscles tense up "—die." She finishes.

Dahlia pulls them towards her and starts to desiccate them, I get up after being thrown and speed towards her but she tenses up my muscles stopping me in my tracks "You struggle with such passion. All in defense of those you love. An honorable quality." She compliments as she slowly walks toward us "One I had not anticipated, given the reputation that proceeds you." She adds. We all struggle against Dahlia's magical prowess "Still, a bit too late." Dahlia said. Father is able to stand up and tries to lunge at Dahlia but she waves her hand sending him backwards across the church knocking him unconscious. Dahlia turns to me "And you, sweet child. Come with me and those you love will be left alone to live out their lives in peace." She tells me. I glare at her "And my Sister?" I ask her, "She'll come too." Dahlia answers. I shake my head "No." I tell her adamantly "I'm the first born, not her. Take me, please." I beg trying to reason with her.

Dahlia smiles down at me cupping a side of my face with her hand "Sweet child. She's a Mikaelson witch. She'll be better off without them and so will you." She said, I growl my eyes flashing ember with black veins. I lunge at her but she gives me a mystical migraine "Insolent child!" Dahlia sneers. "Enough!" A new voice calls out, it's Freya. Dahlia is surprised to see her "My Freya. You do realize that this so-called family of yours is simply using you for your power?" She asks rhetorically, Freya glares at her venomously "No. You're the one that used me for a thousand years! No more!" She spits furiously. Dahlia becomes enraged "So be it!" She exclaims and starts to choke Freya telekinetically, "Nooo!" Mikael shouts furiously lunging for Dahlia. He tackles her and stabs her with a sharp piece of wood "Stay away from my Daughter!" He bellows.

Behind me I notice Uncle Elijah entering the church and reviving Father with his blood. Dahlia throws Mikael off of her "Don't you know I'm too powerful to kill?" She taunts. Elijah speeds towards her only to be instantly thrown back into the church aisle. Klaus picks up a blade rising to his feet and vam-speeds towards Dahlia, jumping up in the air to charge at her but Dahlia vanishes making him crash into the Alter. Klaus gets up alarmed, it seems he lost the blade he was using. I look around… where did she go? A few minutes go by with Freya tending to Mikael and Klaus and Elijah are pacing around the church, I'm standing impatiently my arms crossed over my chest. Suddenly, I feel a familiar presence and turn to face them "We all have weaknesses. You came here to exploit mine. And in doing so, you lost the one thing you could have used against me." Dahlia say holding up the blade. "The weapon you created, now rendered useless." She says and drops it into a basin, flames burst out of it destroying the blade.

Dahlia sighs out of boredom "Now that we've disposed of that trinket, perhaps we can focus on the issue at hand? After all, I seek only that which is owed to me, nothing more." She said glancing at me "Give me the Boy and his Sister, and you all may live. Deny me, and well… you've had a taste of my power. I can't imagine you hunger for more." She adds then vanishes, leaving us all in various emotional states.

I'm back at the Compound, everyone's arguing about what to do next. I go upstairs to check on my Sister and find Uncle Henrik making goofy faces at her, she's smiling and giggling at him. I clear my throat "Uncle." I call out, "She's so adorable." Noah comments. "Can we talk?" I ask him, Noah nods "Not here, though." I tell him, he sighs and rolls his eyes. We go home, Noah grabs a cooler going to the kitchen, he opens the fridge and starts to pack blood bags into the cooler "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asks. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken that tone with you and I sincerely apologize for that." I tell him. Noah shrugs his shoulders "Okay." He says as he continues to pack blood bags into the cooler "Is that all?" He asks me "Uh, yeah." I say a little confused by his behavior. He starts to leave "Henrik." I call out, he doesn't answer "Noah." I call out again "Yes." He said, finally answering. I see… "Where are you going?" I ask, "Back to Kade." He answers, "Oh." I say then Noah leaves without saying bye.

I sigh confused, frustrated, and tired pinching the bridge of my nose "Well, that was melodramatic." A familiar voice says, it's Moira. I turn around to face her "Mother, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in another country by now." I tell her. She rolls her eyes "I couldn't possibly leave my Son to the same fate as me. I mean for you to give yourself to Dahlia for my freedom." She tells me shaking her head. My eyes widen "How do you know that?" I ask her, "I used that Kenning spell that Dahlia is so fond of, to watch you from afar. Though I use it on animals, birds mostly." She explains. I sigh "Mother, I was going to give myself to her, learn her weaknesses and kill her but after that display of power she demonstrated… I don't think she has any." I tell her honestly.

Moira smiles "Oh, Little Red, you're so much like me. I thought she didn't have any weaknesses as well but she does. Freya figured it out but there's one ingredient that she's wrong about." She explains. "What ingredients?" I ask her, "Well, her weakness requires three ingredients. Soil from her homeland, Viking ashes, and the blood from the one she loves most. It can be fashioned into a weapon or some kind of spell, maybe." She explains. "But, it's the last ingredient, blood of the one she loves most. Freya foolishly believes it is her but it's not. I know love and Dahlia doesn't love her she cares for Freya like a burden. Dahlia only needs her power, us for power." She continues. I think about this information for a moment "So, if not Freya then who?" I ask, "That's the million-dollar question." Moira says. She pulls out a book and hands it to me, I take it "What is this?" I ask her "Dahlia's cookbook, playbook, grimoire… whatever witches call them these days. It's a copy of most of her spells." She tells me. I open the book skimming through it "I think they still call them grimoires, atleast I do." I comment. Mother sighs exhausted "Well, I hope you figure out the third ingredient. I'll be doing the same. Bye." She says as she leaves. I read a few page of the grimoire, Dahlia's spells are intricate, detailed, and complex. She's a true master of her craft, I really wish I could learn from her but she's too far gone. All she wants is power and she's willing to use my Sister and I to do it.

A couple day go by and I haven't figure who's blood we should be using instead of Freya's. I go to the Compound to see how everything's going. I find Father in his art room, he's painting "Father, you're painting." I say with a little smile, Father has a plan in the works. "That I am, Son. Did you need something?" He asks. I shake my head "No. Just checking in. Let me know when I can be of use." I tell him. "Of course. Where's Henrik?" Klaus asks, "He's at a friend's house." I tell him. Klaus stops painting and turns to face me "Is it that witch friend that shares the same ability as him?" He asks, I nod "I meant to pay him back for sapping my energy like that, but I suspect if I were to retaliate. I would have Henrik to deal with." He said, I chuckle because he's right. Henrik is rather protective of that Rogue, though I don't know why "Well, I'll leave you to paint, Father. Bye." I tell him and leave.

A few hours later I come back to the Compound to check on Father, I hear him screaming. I vamp-speed into the Compound to find Elijah… shoving a dagger into my Father's chest… it's desiccating him "Father!" I shout. I rush Elijah pushing away from Father, I try to pull the dagger out but I'm stopped by Elijah, he grabs from behind "Nephew! It had to be done!" He exclaims his arm wrapped around my throat. I elbow him in the stomach and punch him in his abdomen then his face. I telekinetically push him away. I turn back to Father about to pull that dagger out when suddenly my brain is on fire by pain affliction spell, it's Aunt Freya and Rebekah "Sorry, Nephew." Rebekah say sincerely. I growl thrusting my hands out telekinetically pushing them both away, it stops their spell then I vamp-speed away.

I escaped far away enough so they won't come after me… what just happened? A dagger that works on Father? How? Why? I aimlessly wonder around New Orleans until I reach the cemetery. I walk to a tomb and find Dahlia "Theodore, my child." She greets pulling me into a hug. Overwhelmed by emotions I start to sob quietly into her shoulder "Shh, it's all right." She says soothingly. I tell her what happened moments ago. Dahlia start to prepare a spell for Father and I to enter her mind, she's gonna tell us her life story. I will be a willing participate… Father, not so much. She casts her spell and I enter her mind Father wakes up with a gasp "Dahlia. Theo?" He said confused looking down at his chest wound. Klaus stands to his feet "What have you done to me?!" He shouts frustrated. "Father, please. Calm down. We're in Dahlia's mind, she has a proposition for you. You just have to watch and listen." I explain to him, he nods, "Fine." He said conceding.

Father and I watched and listened to her story and in doing so we learned something. The person she loves most and ultimately broke her heart… Esther, I should've known. Her blood is needed in order to kill Dahlia, but right now are going to accept her deal. We are going to burn a lot of bridges in order to save Hope from Dahlia's grasp, even if it means aligning with her to do so… sorry, Uncle.


	14. Chapter 14

Reincarnation 3 – Chapter 14

Cassern

* * *

Noah's POV

Living with Kade for about a week now and I have to say, it's not that bad. Except every time I get hungry, I have to find a tourist, drink them a bit and make them forget. But what am I gonna do, go back to Theo… no way. I go to the Compound to see my Little Niece, she's in her crib wide awake. I start to make goofy face at her, she smiles and giggles at me. I feel a familiar presence, it's Theo "Uncle." He calls out, I smile down at Hope "She's so adorable." I comment, "Can we talk?" Theo asks, I turn around and nod. "Not here." He tells me, I sigh and roll my eyes.

We go home… home, anyway. I grab a cooler and throw some ice in it then go to the fridge, open it and started to pack blood bags into it "So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask Theo as I continue to pack blood bags into the cooler. "I-I want to apologize for my behavior towards you. I shouldn't have taken that tone with you." Theo tells me. I shrug my shoulders at his 'apology' "Okay." I tell him. I finish packing enough blood bags into the cooler "Is that all?" I ask him, hoping it is "Uh, yeah." He answers. Good, I start to leave "Henrik." He calls out, I don't answer "Noah." He calls out again, I stop "Yes." I answer. "Where are you going?" Theo asks, "Back to Kade." I answer. "Oh." Theo says disappointed then I leave without saying bye.

I'm back at Kade's Apartment, he's cooking in the kitchen "Ah, you're back and with a cooler. Are those drinks?" He asks, I shake my head "Nope. Blood bags." I answer. Kade raises an eyebrow "Where did you get it?" He asks, "Theo's." I reply and set the cooler in the kitchen. I put the bags into the fridge, Kade is oddly silent as continues to cook "What's wrong?" I ask, "Nothing, just wondering why you were at Theo's?" He asks back. "He wanted to apologize and he did. And I thought since I was there might as well get some blood bags." I tell him, Kade smiles "Okay. Well, dinner's ready." He said and I smile back.

A few days go by and I decide to visit the Compound "Elijah! Rebekah!" I call out looking around, "Anyone." I whisper sarcastically. I spot a coffin and roll my eyes, great… who did Klaus dagger now? I approach the coffin and open it. It… it's-it's Klaus, he has a golden dagger embed in his chest "Henrik." A familiar voice calls out. I turn around its Elijah, he approaches me cautiously "Step away from the coffin, Brother." He tells me. I do as he says and step away slowly "Okay… can you tell me what's going on without all the hostility." I tell him. "Sorry. I just—Never mind." Elijah said. So, Klaus got daggered because his behavior was becoming erratic and made everyone nervous. Theo tried to save him, of course but he was outnumbered and ran away to god knows where.

They have a plan to kill Dahlia and I'll help in anyway possible. During the preparations for the plan a huge storm came out of nowhere and I don't know if its coincidence but Klaus somehow escaped during the storm even though he had a dagger in his chest, it was probably Theo who busted him out, anyway. The storm stopped after awhile and we were able to continue our plan to kill Dahlia. Rebekah and I are upstairs in the study, we each light a candle. We read the spell Freya wrote down for us " _Sinete exa vana vintante com. Sinete exa van vintante com_." We chant. Dahlia's here I can feel it, we continue chanting but I stop chanting because I feel another presence. I look around, suddenly I'm grabbed from behind in a chokehold then Marcel appears out nowhere tackling Rebekah and putting those cursed shackles on her "Sorry." He says to Rebekah. I struggle in whoever's grip I'm in, I headbutt them with the back of my head and they let go. I see who my attacker is, its… "Theo?" I say confused, "Uncle. Can't say I'm surprised that you're here helping them." He says coldly.

I look at him incredulously then anger fills me "You're helping Dahlia!" I shout, Theo gives me a blank stare "I have no choice. It's the only way to save Hope." He tells me. Okay, so Theo's switched sides… great… I glare at him and get in a defensive stance. Theo chuckles "Really, Noah. You're gonna fight me." He taunts, "I have no choice, it's the way to save Hope." I say throwing his words back at him. I speed towards give him a flurry of punches and kicks but he blocks every strike. I jump up to give him a hard punch but he grabs me by the throat, lifting me up choking me. I struggle in his grip… crap he's strong "Sorry, Uncle." He says then throws me off the balcony and I fall onto the ground hard. I struggle to get up and look around, I see Klaus and Elijah fighting, Dahlia is making short work of Freya. I look up at the balcony and see Theo toss someone else off and they on top of me hard. Its… its Kade, he's bruised and beaten up "Noah…" He groans in pain. "Kade… no…" I say a little panicked. Kade is pulled away from me by his hair and lifted to his feet by Theo "No, Theo, please." I beg trying to get to my feet but I fall to my knees. Theo pulls something out of his jacket pocket it's a vial of blood… the vial I gave Kade… no… "Him becoming a vampire is quite possibly the worst thing I could think of, eternity with him." Theo says shaking his head no. Kade laughs wheezily "Ahh, you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome. You're so sweet." He taunts.

Theo pulls his head back painfully "Shut. Up." He says steely then throws the vial into a wall shattering it into pieces. I gasped panicked my eyes start to water "Theo-I-I don't understand. What do you want?" I plead not sure what else to do, "To save my Sister." He replies, "How is this saving her?!" I shout. Theo doesn't answer and before I even know what's happening, I hear a snapping sound and Kade's body hitting the ground with a thud, lifeless "No. no, no no no." I deny crawling towards Kade's lifeless body but Theo steps in my way pulling me up to my feet by my arm "Uncle, it's for the best." He tells me. I pull away from him violently, anger and rage building inside me as I glare at him. I strike him in the face I go to strike him again but he catches my fist twisting my arm and putting me in a chokehold. I struggle in his grip "W-why?" I choke out. "It's the only way." He tells me then everything goes black.

I wake up grasping my neck I look around and see a charred body. Cami's here too, she sits up just as confused as I am but then she gets a determined look on her face. She stands to her feet and grabs a knife standing over Elijah, she stabs him and cuts across his chest and puts her hand inside his chest cavity then she pulls out a blade. Not just any blade but Tunde's Blade. Then I remembered… Kade… I look around and see… his lifeless body, I crawl towards him tears falling down my face. Suddenly, his body sits up straight with a gasp, he starts to cough "Oh god… I'm so thirsty." He says raspy. Kade… is alive, but how? The vial… I hastily crawl towards him gripping him by his shoulders touching his face to see if he's real or if I finally snapped. Kade chuckles "I'm really alive and I'm incredibly thirsty." He said, "How?" I whisper "Well it's—" Kade starts to explain but is interrupted by my lips upon his. I deepen the kiss and Kade kisses back moaning "Damn." He breathes as we pull apart, "I'm so thirsty." He says for like the thousandth time.

My eyes widen in realization as I stare at Kade "You're in transition." I state "Yep." He said nodding, "But, how?" I ask. Kade smiles "Well, it's a long story. You see and Daddy had a plan that required them to gain the trust of the child-stealing witch, so that they could find out her real weaknesses." He explains. I shake my head impatiently "Can you just get to the part on why you're in transition." I state. Kade sighs "I was getting to that. Anyway, Theo snatched me up from a crowd as usual and told me about the plan…" He explains. Kade tells me everything and the part he played in the plan "… it had to look convincing." He tells me sheepishly. So, Klaus' plan involved sabotaging our plan in order to gain Dahlia's trust to buy time for us to find the real ingredients to her weakness. And Kade's part, he volunteered himself to be killed with my blood in his system but made it look like he didn't drink the blood at all. I glare at Kade for a moment then I shove him "What was that for?" Kade ask confused, "For getting yourself killed. Never do that again, please." I beg him tears about to spill from my eyes. Kade cups a side of my face "Crying for little ol' me." He teases grinning, I chuckle. "Seriously, I'm thirsty as hell." Kade says again. I shake my head and stand to my feet, I put my hand for Kade to grab and he does. I help him to his feet "Let's get you home." I tell him, Kade nods. We start leave when I hear my name called out "Henrik…" Elijah grunts still in pain from having the blade in chest. I don't answer him and continue on my way with Kade, I'm sure Klaus' plan will work out and they kill that evil crazy lady.

Kade and I get to his apartment, I sit him on the couch. I go into the kitchen open the fridge and grab a blood bag. I toss it to Kade and he catches it "I was kinda hoping for some water." He says. I scoff "Just drink. You want to complete your transition, right?" I ask him. "Oh, it's as simple as that. Just drink it and I'm a hybrid?" Kade asks back, I nod. Kade opens the blood bag and starts to sip it slowly, black veins appear on face and his eyes are red. Now he's starts to drink the bag greedily until there's nothing left "Ahh, that was surprisingly good." Kade said. I smile at him "Can I have another?" Kade asks, I nod "Sure." I say grabbing another bag and tossing it to him.

Two day go by and Kade seems to be handling being a vampire well enough, he's off somewhere testing out spells. I'm sitting around leisurely on the couch when I hear a knock at the door. I answer the door, it's Theo… of course he'd find me "Uncle, Dahlia is dead." He tells me. Good, that means my little Niece is safe. I sigh in relief "Can I come in?" Theo asks, "Sure. It's not like you need an invitation." I say letting him in. Theo looks around in the apartment then looks at me a bit nervous "Uncle… I'm sincerely sorry for the part I had to play to defeat Dahlia." He tells me apologizing. "I accept your apology. Doesn't mean I forgive you." I tell him, "Okay, I can accept that. And I hope that someday I'll earn your forgiveness." Theo says, I nod.

Now I start to get nervous because of what I'm about to tell him "I'm—uh, I'm leaving." I tell him. Theo's eyes widen then shallows a lump in his throat "Uh, why?" He asks. I scoff "Well, there's a lot of reasons that I really don't want get into. I just want a fresh start, there's just too much bad blood here and I need a break from it." I explain to him. Theo exhales pinching the bridge of his nose "I—okay, I can accept that." He said. I don't why but I start to tear up "I—" I say but I'm pulled into a tight hug by Theo "Uncle… it's all right. I understand, I betrayed your trust and disappointed you. I became my Father and broke your trust in me to thousand pieces and hope that someday I can pick up the pieces and put them back together. That someday you'll forgive me for all that I've done to you." He states. Tears are falling down my face, we pull apart and Theo has tears falling down his face. I wipe away my tears nodding "Uh, make sure to tell my little Niece about her Uncle Henrik, yeah." I tell him, he nods "Goodbye, Uncle Henrik." Theo says, "Bye, Theo." I say back then he leaves.

Later, I go to the Compound to find Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Freya in the dining area "Ah, Little Brother, what a pleasant surprise." Klaus greets. I rub the back my neck nervously "Well, prepare for another surprise because… I'm leaving." I tell them. They are all collectively shocked and surprised, Rebekah is first "Henrik… I wish you well and I'll miss you." She said, I nod. "This is unexpected but I too wish you well and hope you find what you're looking for. Good luck, Little Brother." Elijah said. Klaus gets up from his seat leaving the dining area, which is better reaction than I was expecting. I half-expected to get daggered or something. Freya approaches me "Sorry, we never got to know one another but I wish you well." She says genuinely, I nod "Thanks." I say. "All right, bye guys." I say leaving the dining area.

I'm about to leave when I see Klaus coming downstairs with a book in his hands "Henrik…" He said looking down at the book "This is your old grimoire. I want you to have it." He continues handing it to me. I take it "I—thanks. Thank you." I tell him, Klaus smiles "Of course, Little Brother." He said. Klaus pulls me into a hug and I hug back "Good luck, Henrik and don't into too much trouble." He said, I chuckle. We pull apart "Bye." I say, "Goodbye." Klaus said back then I leave the Compound.

A week goes by and I have everything packed and ready to go "Ready?" Kade asks, I nod "Yeah." I answer. Kade hops into the driver seat and I get into the passenger seat "Where to?" Kade asks. I think for a moment "Let's just drive and we'll see from there." I tell him. Kade grins "All right, sounds good. Let's go." He said starting up the car and driving off. We leave New Orleans in our rear view, onto our next adventure, I guess.

* * *

AN – This is Noah's last chapter in this story (for now). Future chapters will be all in Theo's POV from now on.


End file.
